Castle On a Cloud
by Brightfire15
Summary: Based on Victor Hugo's classic, Les Miserables. Rumpelstiltskin was on the run from a past he couldn't escape. Mary Margaret was a woman trapped in a fate she couldn't change. Their paths become intertwined when Rumpelstiltskin promises to care for her child. Years later, change is the air along with true love and a revolution. What awaits them when tomorrow comes? Emma/Graham. R
1. Look Down

Castle On a Cloud

Disclaimer: I own none of this

**Look Down**

The sky was dark with storm clouds and the early winter air was brisk and chilly, reflecting the moods of the prisoners of one of the most terrible in all of France. The food was terrible, tasteless and often bitter gruel. The conditions were even less pleasant, with filth and cold and stone. There were many a male there of different ages, colors and sizes, but they all wore the same filthy red prison uniforms complete with their prisoner number stitched on it.

None of the jailers addressed the prisoners by their real names, only those numbers were their identities there. They forced the prisoners to complete tedious and often hazardous labors every day. No matter the conditions of the weather—spring, summer, winter or fall, or even sunny, hot, cold, or rainy—every male did their share of work by breaking down and carrying enormous rocks, and pulling hard on rope to bring in ships from the sea for repair.

They were to speak only when spoken to, they were to wake up, work, sleep and eat when told, and keep their shackles on until told otherwise. Those who failed to obey were punished in terrible ways, whether it was through a beating or more years added to their sentence. Sadly, for some, their sentenced years meant nothing as not everyone survived long enough to taste freedom after serving in that jail for a time.

But despite it all, friendships were formed between the prisoners and they were able to communicate in ways that often escaped their jailers' notice. As they finished the day's labor, they began to talk amongst themselves, reminding each other of one of the biggest rules of the prison and other things.

_Prisoners__  
Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye  
Look down, look down,  
You're here until you die_

_William Smee__  
The sun is strong  
It's hot as perdition below!_

When one worked in the sun long enough, even the little heat of a winter's day felt like that of a blistering summer's, especially during when they were working hard as they were. Not to mention, most of the heat they felt came from illnesses or infected wounds they'd obtained from all the work.__

_Prisoners__  
Look down, look down,  
There's twenty years to go_

_Frederick__  
I've done no wrong!  
Sweet heaven, hear my prayer!_

_Prisoners__  
Look down look down,  
Sweet heaven doesn't care_

_Leroy Grumps__  
I know she'll wait,  
I know that she'll be true!_

_Prisoners__  
Look down, look down,  
They've all forgotten you_

_Jefferson Hatter  
__When I get free, ya won't see me  
Here for dust!_

_Prisoners__  
Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye!_

_Gepetto Carpenter__  
How long, sweet angels,  
Before you let me die?_

Many a prisoner had a tragic tale, few had hope for freedom and even more longed to die. Sadly, death was often considered an act of mercy to many of the prisoners who'd been there longer than others. And no one could actually blame them, considering the life they'd been forced to lead, whether they were actually guilty or no. If the law found the slightest thing wrong, a person was jailed and sentenced to years of hard labor, and that was the end of that argument. __

_Prisoners__  
Look down, look down,  
You'll always be a slave  
Look down, look down,  
You're standing in your grave_

"Everyone, quiet. George King is coming!" whispered a voice, during one particularly hard day's labor.

All fell silent as _he _came into view.

George King, a guard of the prison, was a man who had no tolerance for law-breakers and even less for those who broke the moral laws set down by the church. He claimed to have strict moral principles he never forsook, and was cold with a heart of stone and saw who'd done wrong as the devil's spawn. Some believed he looked for the tiniest of reasons to lock someone up in prison. He was feared, hated and respected, depending on who was talking about him, beneath him or working with him. Though, in the prisoners' case, it was just fear and hatred.

His cold grey eyes fell upon the prisoners who were just finishing the day's work. Everyone was sore and tired and moving slowly back into their cells for their evening meal of cold gruel and bitter water.

"Now bring me Prisoner 24601!" he ordered.

A weary prisoner slowly approached George with an unreadable look on his face. His name was Rumpelstiltskin, and he was man who'd known a great deal of undeserved pain and suffering. He was rather tall with faded brown and grey hair and a beard like a rat's nest, his prison uniform was torn and covered in filthy muck, blood and soaked with sea-water, there was a prison number tattooed on his chest and his wrists were scarred from the chains he wore. He walked with a limp as his left leg had been damaged when he'd served in a battle during his youth.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, keeping his eyes down.

"Come with me. Your time is up and your parole's begun. You know what that means!" said George, as he unlocked Rumpelstiltskin's shackles and led him through the prison.

Rumpelstiltskin's heart leapt with both disbelief and relief as he slowly limped along with the help of his walking cane. _I didn't think I'd live to see this day. How did this happen to me? _"Yes, it means I'm free." He'd been ready for this day for so long now.

"No," said George, sharply. "It means you get your yellow ticket of leave. You are a thief!"

Anger immediately flared up in the pit of Rumpelstiltskin's stomach. "I stole a loaf of bread!"

"You robbed a house!" snarled George.

"I broke a window pane!" argued Rumpelstiltskin. Grief and sorrow crossed his face. "My little boy was close to death and we were starving—!"

"You'll starve again unless you learn the meaning of the law!" interrupted George, growling.

"I know the meaning of those twenty years a _slave_ of the _law_," snarled Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin's beloved wife, Belle, a woman of great beauty and a heart as pure as gold, had died a year after their son, Baelfire, was born. He'd raised and cared for Baelfire as best he could with love and the money he made from spinning and tailoring, but they fell upon hard times when the boy was three. It had been a harsh winter and Rumpelstiltskin became desperate to save his little boy. He stole a small loaf of bread and gave it to his son, but Baelfire hadn't lasted long after eating the food and Rumpelstiltskin had been arrested soon after.

"You were sentenced to five years for what you did," said George, coldly. "The other fifteen years were because you tried to run! Yes, 24601—"

"My name is Rumpelstiltskin!" he interrupted, angrily. Had he not been mocked and belittled long enough? Could George King really be so self-righteous and arrogant that he couldn't even address Rumpelstiltskin by his own name instead of his prisoner number?

"And I'm George King!" said George, sharply. "Do not forget my name! Do not forget me, _24601!_"

_Oh, believe me; I shan't forget a cold-hearted monster like you, George King! _swore Rumpelstiltskin, as he went on his way. He was able to change out of his prison clothes and into a simple brown attire of his size, given his prison papers and yellow ticket along with the few meager possessions he'd had when he was arrested. He had a long journey ahead of him, and he had no idea what kind of life he would lead now, but for the moment, he cared little. He was just glad to be free. Stepping outside into the late winter's afternoon and breathing in the brisk air stirred something inside him he'd thought lost forever.

_Freedom is mine, the earth is still  
I feel the wind. I breathe again  
And the sky clears  
The world is waking  
Drink from the pool, how clean the taste  
Never forget the years, the waste  
Nor forgive them  
For what they've done.  
They are the guilty – everyone!  
The day begins…  
And now let's see,  
What this new world  
Will do for me!_

But despite being no longer imprisoned, Rumpelstiltskin quickly found that he was still marked and cursed. He traveled through the night and into the afternoon of the following day. He had to check in every so often at certain places or else he would break his parole and become a fugitive of the law and risk being imprisoned again.

He traveled more than a hundred miles for several days, hoping to find food and lodging or a job. The journey was no easy feat with his bad leg, which had been severely damaged beyond repair when he was younger many years ago, but he was a survivor and he ignored the pain and aches as he journeyed onward.

Life was still difficult for him as while he had bought a little food with spare coins he'd found the most unlikely of places, it was barely enough to keep his hunger at bay. Worse, wherever he went, he was met with rejection and anger. No innkeeper would allow him a bed for the night in even the stables as no one wanted a marked criminal under their roof and no one would hire him even for the lowest of labors. Children even pelted him with stones when he stopped for a drink at a fountain.

Everywhere Rumpelstiltskin went, whether it was for food or lodging, he heard the same thing. "_You broke the law, it's there for people to see! Why should you get the same as honest men like me?_" and "_You leave my house or feel the weight of my rod. We're law-abiding people here!_"

Rumpelstiltskin was a marked man. People knew he'd broken the law from his papers, and knew him to be a formerly jailed magical practitioner. He was not fit to rest in even the stables in their eyes. He took what shelter he could in allies and caves, and rationed his little food.

Rejection countless times brought much discouragement and bitterness to Rumpelstiltskin's heart. Once, he'd been a gentle and caring soul, but that was no more. Twenty years of unjust and unfair imprisonment had changed him. He blamed the law for his problems. What good was the law when his darling Belle died? What good had the law done when he'd resorted to snatching bread to save his starving boy? None whatsoever. And now it was ruining his life. The law had been the source of his problems from the beginning and that hadn't changed.

_And now I know how freedom feels,  
the jailer always at your heels  
it is the law!  
This piece of paper in my hand,  
that makes me cursed throughout the land,  
it is the law!  
Like a cur  
I walk the street,  
the dirt beneath their feet!_

Several days after his release, Rumpelstiltskin's physical and emotional strength began to wane.

He came upon a small village, and after another round of refusal and rejection for food, work and lodgings, he found himself alone as night fell. As the darkness of the night grew, so did the cold. Rumpelstiltskin shivered and kept blowing on his hands as he rubbed them to keep warm after pulling up his coat to try and block out the chill. He could not make a fire as any wood was too damp and his hands were so cold, they kept shaking.

Having eaten what little food he'd been able to buy, he was starving. After all his walking and lack of proper sleep, he was exhausted, but he didn't dare fall asleep as to fall asleep on a winter's night as cold and bitter as this one, would certainly mean death.

_But what should I care if I live or die? No one else seems to. Should I care? There's no point. _One lone tear escaped him as he thought of his beloved wife and son. _Would death be so terrible, if it means I get to see them again?_

The wind picked up and a thick snowfall blew around him, making him grow even colder and wetter than ever as he shivered.

As he began to drift off to sleep, there was a gentle shaking of his shoulder. Rumpelstiltskin's eyes opened and he saw a young man with ginger hair and glasses, carrying an umbrella and dressed well, beside him.

"Pardon me, sir, but I saw you outside my window. You look frozen and half-starved. Please, let me help you," he said. "My name is Archie Hopper; I'm the bishop of this town."

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated. "You're kind, monsieur, but you'll risk your reputation as a good man if you take me in for the night. Have you no idea who I am? I'm a convict fresh from prison and one who deserve no kindness or pity," he said, bitterly. As if for proof, he showed Archie his papers and yellow ticket.

But Archie shook his head. "The past is the past and in God's eyes, we are all His children and we are all equals. Please, sir, let me help you," he said.

Rumpelstiltskin could not believe what he was hearing. _Is this man a saint or blind to what's before him? I am a monster and yet he's so insistent on helping me. _After a moment's consideration, he finally nodded. "Alright," he said. "I'll come, but I may need a little assistance to stand and walk. My leg was damaged a long time ago and it hurts worse than usual in this weather."

"Of course. Take your time, monsieur," said Archie, kindly. He placed Rumpelstiltskin's arm around his shoulders and helped Rumpelstiltskin to stand. Once on his feet, Rumpelstiltskin was able to walk on his cane, but he kept a firm grip on Archie's shoulder as they crossed a few slippery patches of ice.

"Come in, sir, for you are weary," said Archie, as he helped Rumpelstiltskin inside the house where there was warmth, food and a bed. "And the night is cold out there. Though my life is very humble, what I have, I have to share. There is wine here to revive you. There is bread to make you strong. There's a bed to rest till morning. Rest from pain and rest from wrong."

"Thank you," said Rumpelstiltskin, gratefully as he warmed himself by the fire. He felt the coldness leave as quickly as it'd come and his stomach grumbled when he smelled the food Archie placed on the table. Though it was a common meal to some, it was a banquet in his eyes. "Believe me, monsieur, this is paradise to what I've known for the past twenty years."

Archie smiled as he beckoned for Rumpelstiltskin to join him at the dinner table. "Come. We'll say grace and then you'll have your fill before you sleep tonight."

Rumpelstiltskin took his place at the table before bowing his head and folding his hands in his lap, out of good manners if nothing else. He could not help but wonder why the Bishop asked the Lord to bless him when he said grace, but dwelt little on it as he ate the finest meal he'd tasted in twenty years. As he lay in bed that night, warm and comfortable, Rumpelstiltskin's mind wandered to the night's events and the silver in Archie's cabinet.

_He let me eat my fill  
I had the lion's share  
The silver in my hand  
Cost twice what I had earned  
In all the years I've lived  
That lifetime of despair  
And yet he trusted me.  
The young fool trusted me!  
He's done his bit of good  
I've played the grateful serf  
And thanked him like I should_

Now the house was still and Rumpelstiltskin could not help but allow his bitterness and anger overtake what goodness he had in him and consume him. How could he resist the silver he knew was little guarded? Archie would make up for it, wouldn't he? After all, he was a highly respected citizen of the town and could easily replace it. Besides, it wasn't as if Rumpelstiltskin was ever to get a job and earn a thing, being a former convict, and how was he to survive without money?

Believing he had no other choice, Rumpelstiltskin took the silver from Archie's cabinet, and took his flight into the cold night just before dawn.

XXX

Rumpelstiltskin had not gone far into his journey when he bumped into two constables, who spotted his sack of stolen goods and prisoner identification.

"Oi, where'd you get this, criminal?" demanded the first constable.

"Get your hands off me!" yelled Rumpelstiltskin, as they grabbed him. "This is an outrage! I've done nothing wrong!"

"Your papers and stolen goods say differently, thief!" growled the second constable. "Where did you get this?"

"I'm on parole and have done no wrong!" growled Rumpelstiltskin. "I've stolen nothing! It was a gift! I spent the night at the bishop's last night and he gave it to me as a gift!" It was a lie, and he could only hope the police would believe him.

But to no avail.

"Well, then, you won't mind if he confirms your story."

Rumpelstiltskin was then dragged to Archie's house, where the man was reading the Holy Book, and flung to the floor after receiving a whack on the head with one of the constables' baton. Rumpelstiltskin didn't murmur or whimper in pain, knowing he deserved it and would receive worse once he was back in prison.

"Tell his reverence your story! Let us see if he's impressed!" sneered the first constable.

"You were lodging here last night! You were the honest Bishop's guest!" said the second constable. "And out of Christian goodness, when he learned about your plight, you maintain he made a _present _of this silver—"

"That is right," interrupted Archie, shocking them all. His face was kind and soft as he helped Rumpelstiltskin to stand and placed a salve and bandage on his head wound. "But my friend, you left so early. Surely, something slipped your mind. You forgot, I gave these also. Would you leave the best behind?"

Archie stunned them all further by picking up two silver candlesticks from the table and placing them in Rumpelstiltskin's bag.

"So, messieurs, you may release him, for this man has spoken true. I commend you for your duty and God's blessing go with you," said Archie.

The constables obeyed, having nothing but respect for him and no proof Archie's claims were anything but true. But upon their leave, Archie turned to Rumpelstiltskin with a very serious look in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" asked Rumpelstiltskin, before Archie could speak. "Why've you been so kind to me when I don't deserve it? Why didn't you turn me into the police?"

"Because as I told you, in God's eyes, we are all His children and we are all equals. Everyone deserves a second chance at fixing past mistakes," said Archie, gently. "You are so much more than what you believe. But remember this, my brother; see in this some higher plan."

"I don't understand," said Rumpelstiltskin, confused.

"You must use this precious silver to become an honest man," continued Archie, as though he hadn't spoken. "By the witness of the martyrs, by the Passion and the Blood, God has raised you out of darkness. I have bought your soul for God."

Rumpelstiltskin didn't understand any of it, but nevertheless, he thanked Archie for his kindness and went on his way. But he did not get far before he came upon a church. Overwhelmed with guilt and shame, he went inside and knelt before the statues and wept. "Oh, forgive me. Please, forgive me," he murmured, as he wept.

_What have I done?  
Sweet heaven, what have I done?  
Become a thief in the night,  
Become a dog on the run  
And have I fallen so far,  
And is the hour so late  
That nothing remains but the cry of my hate?  
The cries in the dark that nobody hears,  
Here where I stand at the turning of the years?_

Rumpelstiltskin could barely look at himself as he was full of disgust and self-loathing. What had he become? Was this the man Belle had married? Was this the father Baelfire had known before the boy was lost to him? What would his wife and son think of him, if they could see him now? Was there truly nothing but anger and hatred in Rumpelstiltskin's heart?__

If there's another way to go  
I missed it twenty long years ago  
My life was a war that could never be won  
They gave me a number and murdered Rumpelstiltskin  
When they chained me and left me for dead  
Just for stealing my boy a mouthful of bread!

So much bitterness and pain had been a part of Rumpelstiltskin's life for longer than he'd cared to remember. Part of him had wanted the ones who'd caused him so much grief and agony to suffer as he had, and yet part of him hadn't cared. But which part of him was stronger—his anger or his compassion, he knew not, only which parts had grown. Anger had been his life in prison, and he'd found true compassion when he'd been freed of his jail.__

Yet why did I allow this man,  
To touch my soul and teach me love?  
He treated me like any other  
He gave me his trust  
He called me brother!  
My life he claims for God above  
Can such things be?  
For I had come to hate the world,  
this world that always hated me!

Take an eye for an eye!  
Turn your heart into stone!  
This is all I have lived for!  
This is all I have known!

But even as he said it, he knew it wasn't entirely true. He'd known goodness and kindness when he'd had a small, but mostly happy life as a spinner with his wife and son before they'd been taken from him. And Archie's actions kept whirling through his mind and he could not stop thinking about what would've happened to him had Archie not been so gracious and merciful. __

One word from him and I'd be back  
Beneath the lash, upon the rack  
Instead he offers me my freedom  
I feel my shame inside me like a knife  
He told me that I have a soul,  
How does he know?  
What spirit comes to move my life?  
Is there another way to go?  


Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath and decided what to do. Archie could've easily turned him away or thrown him back into jail, especially after what he did, but the good man hadn't. He'd reached out, given him hope and reminded him of the man he was before his losses. There was but one path for him to take.

_I am reaching, but I fall  
And the night is closing in  
And I stare into the void  
To the whirlpool of my sin  
I'll escape now from the world  
From the world of Rumpelstiltskin  
Rumpelstiltskin is nothing now  
Another story must begin!_

As Rumpelstiltskin tore up his prison papers and yellow ticket, he silently swore then and there that he would live by Archie's teachings for the rest of his life. Though he knew he was putting himself at risk by breaking his parole, he cared not for it. He would be another person entirely. He would be nothing like the former convict he was now, of that much he was certain. That man was gone and would soon be forgotten…


	2. I Dreamed a Dream

**I Dreamed a Dream**

Ten years later, Rumpelstiltskin had kept good on his word.

He never once forgot Archie's kind actions and teachings. He kept the two silver candlesticks as they were a reminder of what he swore to never forget. He became an honest man and used his second chance at life wisely and well.

He had a new identity of Mr. Rum Gold and was a respected gentleman of Montreuil-sur-Mer. He'd earned the town's respect shortly after his arrival after saving the police chief's two children from a fire. The police chief had been so grateful; he didn't ask for papers or identification and instead, gave Rumpelstiltskin a place to stay until he got off his feet.

It didn't take long for him to become a wealthy and well-beloved gentleman of the city. He was able to revolutionize the town's black bead and bracelet production, which also gained him quite a tidy sum of money. He also made a reputation for making deals and being a philanthropist, having used much of his wealth for the maintenance of hospitals, orphanages and schools. He also owned a small antiques and pawnshop, as he enjoyed studying old objects and selling them anew.

In recognition of his work, the town appointed him mayor. Being a quiet man and a bit of a hermit, Rumpelstiltskin tried to refuse the honors. But when a young child who was so much like his little boy, asked him to take the job, he accepted without further hesitation.

Rumpelstiltskin's weakness was children. So many children he knew reminded him of Baelfire and he did all he could to ensure that they would not know Baelfire's fate. He spent quite a bit of his wealth on charities for children. Along with a smile and kind look on his face, he always had a spare franc or two for a hungry child or a beggar he encountered in the street.

However, Rumpelstiltskin was something of a hermit. He kept to himself much of the time and he'd never remarried. He also secretly made it his business to know just about everything about everyone he encountered. No one dared to make him angry or cross him wrong, as while he was a good man with a good heart, he had his limits and his tolerance only went so far towards those who displeased him. Mainly, it was those who didn't treat those under his care with respect and courtesy. Those under his care and employ had little to worry about, because of this.

But sadly, Rumpelstiltskin could not be everywhere and fix all the town's problems and even with his great help, there were still many an unfortunate soul in the town. If you were a poor person, your luck was slim for ever having a good and happy life. Without money, you couldn't get far in the world. And sadly, there was many a person who were as bitter as the cold winter's breeze, especially on one certain winter's day in mid-December.

_At the end of the day you're another day older  
And that's all you can say for the life of the poor  
It's a struggle, it's a war  
And there's nothing that anyone's giving  
One more day standing about, what is it for?  
One day less to be living!_

At the end of the day you're another day colder  
And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill  
And the righteous hurry past  
They don't hear the little ones crying  
And the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill  
One day nearer to dying!

At the end of the day there's another day dawning  
And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise  
Like the waves crash on the sand  
Like a storm that'll break any second  
There's a hunger in the land  
There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and  
There's gonna be trouble to pay  
At the end of the day!

On this chilly winter's day, the foreman at the largest bead factory, Mr. Victor Whale, was in one of his mood and taking it out on the ladies who worked in the factory. He was not a cruel man and never physically harmed the girls, but there were other ways to be a foul cur.

"At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing," he grumbled, as he overlooked the ladies' work. "Sitting flat on your bum doesn't buy any bread!"

"There are children back at home, and the children have got to be fed," murmured Aurora, quietly. None of the women liked the foreman, Mr. Whale, for he was a ladies' man and kept trying to make advances on the factory girls. They were terrified of him and didn't want a reason to be sacked from their jobs, so they did their best to make good of the situation. "And you're lucky to be in a job and in a bed. And we're counting our blessings."

Good and respectable paying work along with a home and food on the table was somewhat difficult to come by, so those who had it were grateful and didn't take it for granted. If there was any problem in their situation, they would simply grin and bear it in silence as much as possible. What else was there to do?

"Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today, with his terrible breath and wandering hands?" asked Ella, shivering as the foreman walked by.

"It's because little Snow won't give him his way," sneered Regina. "Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands."

Mary Margaret Blanchard, or "Snow" as she was often called because of the paleness of her skin, was a gentle and caring young woman. She was very beautiful with hair black as night, skin white as snow and lips as red as a rose. She was the kindest soul you'd ever meet and generally speaking, she was well-liked among her fellow workers, (even if some were jealous of her beauty) but Regina Mills despised her with all her heart for reasons unknown.

"And the boss, he never knows that the foreman's always on heat," said Maleficent. Mr. Whale's actions at the factory were one of the few things Rumpelstiltskin didn't know about. "If Snow doesn't look out, watch how she goes. She'll be out on the street."

A loud bell then rang, signaling the end of the day's work. Everyone quickly took off their work hood and aprons and began to leave for the day after collecting their wages.

_At the end of the day it's another day over  
With enough in your pocket to last for a week  
Pay the landlord, pay the shop  
Keep on grafting as long as you're able  
Keep on grafting till you drop  
Or it's back to the crumbs off the table  
You've got to pay your way  
At the end of the day!_

Mary Margaret took off her work clothes and began to depart from the factory, only to stop in her tracks and return to her stool when she remembered the letter she'd received. She went back to get it, only for Regina to stop her, as she'd spotted the letter in the apron pocket.

"And what've we here, little innocent sister?" said Regina. She quickly snatched up Mary Margaret's letter, despite Mary Margaret's attempts to stop her. "Come on, Snow White, let's have all the news."

The other factory girls crowded around in interest and giggles, as if they were expecting to find out Mary Margaret had a secret admirer or something of the like, while Mary Margaret turned paler than ever.

Regina quickly opened the letter and read it aloud. "'_Dear Mary Margaret, you must send us more money. Your child needs a doctor, there's no time to lose…_'" Regina looked a bit surprised, but her expression quickly turned very smug as the other factory girls looked startled.

"Give that letter to me, it is none of your business," said Mary Margaret, sternly as she snatched it away. "With a husband at home and a bit on the side, is there anyone here who can swear before God, she has nothing to fear, she has nothing to hide?"

It was the wrong thing to say, as Regina turned red with fury and slapped Mary Margaret before they launched into a fight over the letter.  
"What is this fighting all about?" boomed a loud voice. "Will someone tear these two apart? This is a factory, _not _a circus!"

Everyone ceased what they were doing as Rumpelstiltskin entered the factory with a stern look on his face. He was at the factory because he was to meet the newly stationed Inspector of the police in his office that day. He approached Regina and Mary Margaret, the former was the only one who met the mayor's eyes with a cold look with a tiny hint of fear as she was braver than most when she had connections and believed she was in no danger.

"Come on ladies, settle down. I run a business of repute, I am the mayor of this town!" said Rumpelstiltskin. He was about to settle the quarreling business himself, only to fall silent when he saw the inspector of the police, George King, watching from his office's window. He didn't dare make the policeman wait too long or risk him learning Rumpelstiltskin's true identity, so he turned to the foreman. "I look to you, Mr. Whale, to sort this out, and please be as patient as you can."

Mr. Whale respectfully nodded as Rumpelstiltskin walked up the stairs to his office before turning hard and cold to the quarreling women.

"Now, someone say how this began!" he demanded.

"At the end of the day, she's the one who began it," said Regina, smugly, before Mary Margaret could speak. "There's a kid that she's hiding in some little town. There's a man she has to pay. You can guess how she picks up the extra. You can bet she's earning her keep, _sleeping around_. And the boss wouldn't like it."

"Is this true?" demanded Mr. Whale.

Mary Margaret swallowed painfully. She didn't want to confirm it, but she had no choice. The letter was proof of her long-guarded secret. "Yes, it's true. There's a child, and the child is my daughter. And her father died before we were married, leaving us flat. Now she lives with an innkeeper man and his wife and I pay for the child. What's the matter with that?"

Others would've been moved by her words, but not in this case. Within moments, she was shunned and all turned on her quicker than you could snap your fingers. It was every woman for herself and Mary Margaret was alone.

_At the end of the day  
She'll be nothing but trouble!  
And there's trouble for all  
When there's trouble for one!  
While we're earning our daily bread  
She's the one with her hands in the butter  
You must send the tramp away  
Or we're all gonna end in the gutter  
And it's us who'll have to pay  
At the end of the day!_

"Please, please, no," pleaded Mary Margaret.

She couldn't afford to lose her job. She was already struggling to pay rent at her meager lodgings and pay her daughter's keepers their seven francs a month—though the cost had gone up considerably since they kept saying her precious daughter, Emma, was ill and they needed more money to pay the doctor's many bills.

But her pleas fell upon deaf ears. Mr. Whale had been looking for the grounds to sack her as he hadn't taken kindly to Mary Margaret's polite but firm refusal of his advances. Regina wanted her gone and since Mr. Whale was willing to do whatever Regina wanted, it was quite unlucky for poor Mary Margaret.

"I might've known the dog could bite. I might've known the cat had claws. I might've guessed your little secret," sneered Mr. Whale. He was smirking evilly and seemed very smug. "Ah, yes, the _virtuous _Miss Blanchard! The one who keeps herself so pure and clean, you'd be the cause, I had no doubt, of any trouble hereabout. You play a virgin in the light, but need no urging in the light."

That earned him a look of rare fury from Mary Margaret, who slapped him hard enough to leave a very long lasting red handprint on his face.

"She's been laughing at you while she's having her men!" said Maleficent.

"She'll be nothing but trouble again and again!" said Regina, coldly. "You must sack the girl today. Sack the girl today!"

"Sack the girl today!" agreed the other factory girls.

Mr. Whale nodded as he grabbed Mary Margaret's arm. "Right my girl, on your way."

Panicking and desperate now, Mary Margaret yanked herself free of him and tried to run up the stairs to the boss's office. "Monsieur le Mayor! Monsieur le Mayor! Monsieur le Mayor, help me please I have a child! Monsieur!"

But she was thrown out onto the streets by the foreman and the door was slammed in her face, causing her to weep and pray for help as to what she was now to do.

XXX

Rumpelstiltskin closed the door of his office, causing him to know nothing of what was happening down below or hear Mary Margaret's desperate pleas for his help. Then he turned to his guest, Inspector George King of the police.

Though it had been ten years since they'd last lain eyes on one another, Rumpelstiltskin had not forgotten the former prison guard and from what Rumpelstiltskin knew of George's reputation, nor had the man changed in the slightest. But thankfully, George did not recognize him. And why should he? Gone was the filthy and weary prisoner of twenty years, and in his place was a respectable, clean-shaven gentleman with neatly combed hair, a fine dark grey suit with a black and gold cane.

"Pardon the wait, officer," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Do forgive me. Have a seat if you like. My name is Monsieur Rum Gold, I'm the mayor of this town and owner of this facility, as I'm sure you're well aware."

"The name's Inspector George King, and it's quite alright, Monsieur le Mayor," said George. "I understand completely. You have duties to attend to. You're a busy man."

"But not too busy to spend time with the members of our fair city's fine constabulary," he said. While Rumpelstiltskin had no love for George King, he knew better to than to do something that would arouse George's suspicions, as it was a risk for them both to be near one another and the policeman's reputation was practically legend. "Would you care for some liquid refreshment? I have brandy or tea if you're on duty."

"Neither, thank you," said George, as he took a seat.

"Very well," said Rumpelstiltskin. He poured himself a cup of tea and took a seat. "So, what can I do for you, Inspector? I hope you don't suspect me of being a criminal."

"No, no, not all," said George, chuckling. "I merely wished to report to you as my duty, make your acquaintance and, if it is not too bold, acquire your full cooperation should I require your assistance. For the past ten years, ever since I became a proper policemen and not merely a prison guard, I've been after a rather dangerous fugitive."

"I see," said Rumpelstiltskin, quietly. He put down his now empty tea cup. "Well, if there's anything I can help you with, I shall oblige, Inspector. You have my word."

George nodded, looking very pleased. "_Merci, _Monsieur le Mayor," he said.

"My pleasure. Now—" Rumpelstiltskin was interrupted when a loud crash and the sound of people yelling. "_Excusez-moi, _Inspector."

Quickly, Rumpelstiltskin left his office with the officer and journeyed outside to see what the cause of such commotion was. Outside in the street where a large and panicked crowd had gathered around, was a man being crushed beneath his cart in the mud. His name was Billy Gus, Gus-Gus to his friends, and a man of amiable nature who was well-liked by all who knew him, and one of Rumpelstiltskin's employees.

"Good gracious!" exclaimed Rumpelstiltskin, appalled. He ran over to Gus, who was screaming in pain and squirming like a worm. He placed his hand on Gus's shoulder. "Monsieur Gus, stay still. You'll make it worse. Just stay still and breathe slowly."

Gus obeyed, but he still looked terrified.

"Where's the doctor and the blacksmith?" demanded Rumpelstiltskin. The cart was heavy and would need a jack to lift it and Gus would need medical attention at soon as possible.

"They've been sent for, Monsieur le Mayor. They'll be here in a quarter of an hour."

"A quarter of an hour!" Gus would surely be dead by then. "Is there no one among you who's willing to try and help this man, even for money?"

No one spoke, which answered Rumpelstiltskin's question. Disgusted and unwilling to let the poor man suffer, Rumpelstiltskin dropped his cane. Forcing himself to ignore the pain in his leg, he tightly grasped the cart and lifted it. though he was not as young as he once was and the mud made things slippery, twenty years in prison had given him great strength and he was able to free Gus from the cart just as the blacksmith and doctor arrived. Gus's left leg was now permanently damaged, but he would live. A small price to pay.

Exhausted and sorer than he had been in years, Rumpelstiltskin leaned against a wall as he caught his breath.

_I must remember that I am not as young as I once was. _Great strength he possessed, but not the stamina of youth. He was tired. He'd been up since very early that day working in his shop, taking care of matters in other factories and now this business. His bad leg was throbbing painfully and all he wanted to do was find a carriage to take him home, get changed into some clean clothes, and sit by the fire with a hot water bottle for his leg. His attention was then diverted by a small boy, who'd been tugging on his coat and held Rumpelstiltskin's cane in his hand.

"_Pardon-moi,_ Monsieur le Mayor, you dropped this."

"_Oui,_ merci," said Rumpelstiltskin. He took the cane and leaned against it before handing the boy a few francs. "Lad, could you be so kind, as to find me a carriage to take me home?"

"Oui, Monsieur le Mayor!" said the boy. He took off to find a carriage for the mayor.

It was then that Rumpelstiltskin noticed Inspector George's eyes upon him. The policeman was gazing at him with astonishment and something else Rumpelstiltskin couldn't quite place.

"Is there something else I can help you with, Inspector? Because if there isn't, I really must be going," said Rumpelstiltskin. His carriage had arrived and he was quite anxious to get home.

"I'm sorry, Monsieur le Mayor, it's just…" George hesitated, but then said, "A man your age to be as strong as you are…you make me think of a man, from years ago. A man who broke his parole and disappeared…" George then realized what he was saying and then quickly turned his gaze downward as he remembered his place. "Forgive me, sir, I would not dare—!"

"Then see to it that you don't," interrupted Rumpelstiltskin. "Inspector, it's been my experience that those who speak of what they know, find too late that prudent silence is wise. Unless you have anything more than circumstantial evidence, I suggest you hold your tongue and remember your place, Inspector." But even as he said it, he knew that if George ever had solid any proof of Rumpelstiltskin's true identity, he'd be in jail before he could snap his fingers.

George quickly nodded. "Yes, of course, Monsieur le Mayor. My deepest apologies. Do forgive me, monsieur."

"Already done," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Now, if you'll excuse me." He got into the carriage and went home. He had arrangements to make for Gus's future and a great deal of rest. It'd been a very long day.

XXX

Meanwhile, there was one soul who wasn't as fortunate and had not yet been on the receiving end of Rumpelstiltskin's kindness. Mary Margaret was most unfortunate indeed.

Due to Regina spreading nasty rumors about her about what had occurred at the factory, Mary Margaret had been evicted from her apartment and no one was willing to hire an unwed mother for even the lowest of labors. She was living on the streets and growing ill. She'd sold her furniture, all but the most needed and threadbare of her clothes, and sending whatever money she had to her daughter, keeping only a franc or two to buy food and keep herself alive.

Despite her pains and suffering, Mary Margaret stayed strong. She cared very little for herself as her only concern was making money to keep Emma alive. The letters she received regarding her daughter's wellbeing were far from good. Emma was sick and needed money for warm clothes and medicine. She spared no expense, for her daughter was the only good thing left in her life and she wasn't about to lose her precious baby girl.

Desperate to make whatever money she could, she found herself in the dark and filthy slums of the city where only the lowest of the low dwelled and made money doing the most dreadful things. She kept her head down as she narrowly avoided women who made a living being men's _companions _whenever they wished. It made her ill to see females give everything to men just for a few francs. As long as she could, she would avoid participating in that kind of dreadful life.

"Oi, you there!" said an old woman, catching her attention. "Would you be interested in selling one of those trinkets you wear?"

_Would I really be here if I didn't? _Aloud, Mary Margaret said, "Madame, I'll sell one to you." On Mary Margaret's neck were two necklaces. One was a small pendant given to her by her father for her sixteenth birthday, and the other was a locket given to her by Emma's father which contained a photograph of Mary Margaret holding Emma as an infant.

She plucked her birthday pedant off her neck to sell, as she intended to give Emma the locket. "How much will you pay?"

"I'll give you four francs," said the old woman.

Mary Margaret's heart sank. Four francs? That would barely pay for Emma's rent, never mind Emma's medical expenses! "That wouldn't pay for the chain!" she protested.

"I'll give you five, then. You're far too eager to sell," said the old woman, mockingly as she held the money up. "It's up to you."

"It's all I have," said Mary Margaret, sadly.

"That's not _my _fault."

"Please make it ten!" she begged.

Rather than being moved and giving in to Mary Margaret's desperate pleads, the old woman just shook her head. "No more than five. My dear, we all must stay alive!"

Seeing that the old woman would not be dissuaded and having little other choice, Mary Margaret reluctantly handed over the necklace and took the five francs in payment before walking away to see what other money she could acquire.

It wasn't long before she ended up selling her two front teeth for forty francs to a dentist making dentures and quite soon after that, Mary Margaret was startled when an old wigmaker caught her attention by pulling on the sleeve of her thin dress.

"What pretty hair!" she crooned. "What pretty locks you've got there! What luck you've got. It's worth a centime my dear. I'll take the lot!"

Mary Margaret found herself frightened and pulled away. "Don't touch me. Leave me alone!"

"Let's make a price," said the wigmaker. "I'll give you all of ten francs."

Mary Margaret paused as she considered this. "It pays a debt. What can I do? Ten francs may save my poor Emma." So, she agreed to sell her hair to the woman for the payment of ten francs. She looked a pitiful mess without her beautiful, long black tresses, but it was a small price to pay for her daughter's health and well-being.

Now possessing fifty-five francs, which was more than she dared to hope for, Mary Margaret quickly sent off the money to Emma's caretakers, not saving so much as a sou for herself as she cared more for her daughter than her own self.

Cold, exhausted and hungry, Mary Margaret slumped against a wall to try and catch her breath before trying to find some place she might sleep for the night before trying again come the morning. It was difficult not to listen to people talking about her.

"Give me the dirt, who's that twit over there?"

"She's just some street rat. She's the one who sold her two front teeth and hair. She's got a kid and sends her all that she can."

"I should've known. There's always some man."

Tears slid down Mary Margaret's cheeks as she buried her face in her knees. Would people never cease mocking her and making her life a misery? What wrong had she done to deserve any of this? Why did caring for her daughter instead of giving her up to an orphanage make her the center of people's mockery and cruelty? A mother's eternal love and devotion to her only child should be honored and respected, not treated like garbage and the stuff of gossip!

She looked up when the girls she'd noticed before started to help her up. "What're you doing?" she asked.

"Taking pity on you and giving you a job you so clearly need," they said.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened as she quickly shook her head. While she was desperate, she didn't want that line of work! "No, thank you. Please, I can't."

"Come on, dearie, why all the fuss?" crooned the first companion, as she wrapped a shawl around Mary Margaret's shivering shoulders. "You're no grander than the rest of us."

"Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap," said the second companion. "Join your sisters and make money in your sleep."

Mary Margaret's face fell as she realized they were right. Her clothes were threadbare, she was starving and starting to grow ill, she had no job, no home, and little means to care for her daughter. She had fallen and fallen hard to the bottom of the barrel. She had no desire to take up the companions' offer, but it was easy money and possibly her only way of supporting her child, so what choice did she have?

So, with a heavy heart and many tears, Mary Margaret did what she could. She took their offer and became a companion.

Many weeks later, she found herself among the lowest of the low, making easy money and being around people she detested. She was quite thin and ill and a complete mess. She spent several nights crying herself to sleep, dreaming of the happiness she once knew and worrying herself ill over her daughter as she continued to receive poor news of Emma's health from Emma's keepers. She still knew unkindness from others and longed for the time when she'd known only kindness and love from others.

_There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong_

Once upon a time, she'd been like any other girl—beautiful, carefree, well-off, quite happy and in love with a wonderful man. She'd had a wonderful childhood and had found a man like no other. David was everything a man was supposed to be, but rarely was. In Mary Margaret's eyes, he was like a chivalrous prince and she was his princess. He had been her true love and she'd been his. __

I dreamed a dream in time gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung, no wine untasted

But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
As they turn your dream to shame  


Life with David had been a dream from which she'd never wanted to wake from. Though they hadn't known one another long, David and Mary Margaret had quickly fallen in love after their first meeting. Mary Margaret had cried tears of joy when David proposed marriage to her and she had sealed their proposal with true love's kiss. They'd had had so many plans for their life. They had planned to see the world and raise a large family together, but David had perished before they could be wed and fulfill their dreams.

_He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came_

Mary Margaret stopped for a moment to try to quiet her sobs. It wasn't David's fault he'd died, but there were times when she missed him so much that she couldn't breathe. She didn't understand why he'd died. She had prayed he would live that dreadful night, but her prayers had gone unanswered and her true love had been taken from her, which had started a downward spiral leading to the terrible life she'd now been forced to lead.__

And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we will live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather

Nearly every night, Mary Margaret dreamt of David, of his gentle and loving touch, his sweet smile and voice like a lovely song. She longed to be held in his arms again. She often dreamed of the life they were going to lead. She knew how much he would've loved Emma had he lived to see her and raise her, as he'd always talked of having children with great fondness and love. Such dreams led her to miss her precious daughter so much that she regretted giving her to Monsieur Jones and his wife in the first place. __

I had a dream my life would be  
So different from this life I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed the dream I dreamed…

While she would never regret having her daughter or giving up so much for Emma's care, Mary Margaret could not help but wish that fate had been kind to her and things had turned out differently. More than anything, she wished she could've been happily raising Emma with David, having their happy ending.

"Oh, Father who art in heaven, please watch over my daughter and send an angel to help her!" she prayed. She didn't care for her own life. As long as Emma became healthy again and grew up loved and cared for, that was all that truly mattered her. She could only hope that this time, her prayers would be heard and answered.

XXX

Several days later, Mary Margaret found herself sicker than ever and possibly near death. The winter weather had been more bitter than usual, she'd barely eaten in days, and she'd not made much money of late. She shivered as she tucked her shawl around her thin shoulders and went to buy herself a small scrap of bread with few sous she had left.

Before she could do so, however, a rather nasty young 'gentleman' by the name of Zoso, spotted her and grabbed her arm.

"Here's something new," he said, smirking. "I think I'll give it a try. The usual price for just one slice of your pie?"

Mary Margaret's blood ran cold as she had no desire to be this man's companion, especially after hearing such dreadful tales about him from her fellow companions. He was a cruel man who took pleasure in pain of others.

"I don't want you. I'm not working tonight anyway. No, no, monsieur, please let me go," she begged, as she yanked her arm free of him.

Zoso frowned. Never before had he been refused. "Is this a trick? I won't pay more."

"No, not at all," said Mary Margaret. She tried to continue on her way, only for him to grab her and pin her to a wall.

"You've got some nerve, you ugly witch! You've got some gall!" he growled.

Mary Margaret cringed as he went on and tightened his painful grip on her arm.

_It's the same with a girl as it is with a grocer  
The customer sees what he gets in advance  
It's not for the female to say 'yes sir' or 'no sir'  
It's not for the woman to pick and to choose  
Or lead me to a dance!_

He then pulled away and whacked her leg painfully with his staff before shoving snow down the back of her dress, which was a mistake. Mary Margaret's anger flared and she clawed at his face, leaving a rather nasty mark.

_I'll kill you, you monster, if you  
try any of that!  
Even a girl who has gone to the bad  
won't be had by a rat!_

She was positively red with fury and didn't realize the consequences of her actions because her anger blinded her.

Zoso looked angry for a moment before a frightening look crossed his face.

_Zoso__  
By my witness, you'll pay for what you've done!  
This rat will make you bleed, you'll see!  
I guarantee, I'll make you suffer!  
For this disturbance of the peace!  
For this insult to life and property!_

Mary Margaret became frightened as she realized what she'd just done. For assaulting this man, she would be imprisoned. After all, who would believe a girl like her was just defending herself? Certainly not the police. Knowing she couldn't go to jail if she wished to support her child, she grabbed the lapels of Zoso's coat and gave him a pleading look.__

_Mary Margaret __  
I beg you, don't report me, sir!  
I'll do whatever you may want!_

But Zoso wouldn't hear of it, as his pride and ego had been wounded and he wanted to see the poor girl suffer greatly. If there was anything he liked, it was seeing a desperate soul squirm.__

_Zoso__  
Make your excuse to the police!_

Before she could stop him, Zoso summoned the police. It ill-luck that the policemen were George King and three of his constables, and George was more likely to believe Zoso's side of the story than her own, for he would only see her as the guilty party, especially once he saw the marks on Zoso's face.

_George King__  
Tell me quickly what's the story  
Who saw what and why and where?  
Let him give a full description  
Let him answer to George King!  
In this nest of crooks and vipers  
Let one speak who saw it all  
Who laid hands on this good man here?  
What's the substance of this brawl?  
_

Naturally, Zoso played the innocent victim and portrayed Mary Margaret as nothing more than a selfish little cow.

___Zoso__  
George King, would you believe it?  
I was lost here in the dark,  
When this wicked witch attacked me!  
You can see she left her mark!_

George's eyes narrowed as he glared disapprovingly at Mary Margaret, who had yet to be given a chance to speak. His mind was made up and he would see to it that she was punished most dearly.__

_George King__  
She will answer for her actions  
When you make a full report  
You may rest assured, Monsieur,  
That she will answer to the court._

Mary Margaret wept and she tried to plead with George King. Though she was no use, she had to try for Emma's sake. If she went to prison, Emma would be lost to her forever.__

_Mary Margaret__  
There's a child who sorely needs me  
Please Monsieur, she's but that high  
Heavens above, is there no mercy?  
If I go to jail she'll die!_

Anyone else would've been moved by this, shown mercy or at least listened to Mary Margaret's side of the story. But George was stubborn and once he settled on a decision, he didn't quit it. He would not hear Mary Margaret's side of the story and nor would he bestow upon her any mercy. She was guilty and therefore beyond redemption and had to pay the price for her actions.

_George_  
_I have heard such protestations  
every day for twenty years!  
Let's have no more explanations.  
Save your breath and save your tears!  
Honest work, just reward,  
that's the way to please the Lord!_

Mary Margaret let out a cry of despair as the constables grabbed her and prepared to take her to prison for a sentence of six months.

But thankfully for Mary Margaret's sake, an unfortunately for George, Rumpelstiltskin had been unable to sleep and had gone out on a moonlight walk. He'd witnessed everything and decided to step in on Mary Margaret's behalf. He made an appearance that caused all the policemen to bow respectfully to him before he spoke.

"Inspector King, a moment of your time," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Pardon the interruption, but I do believe this woman's tale. I saw everything. The 'upstanding citizen' you're so keen to defend, attacked this woman when she didn't want to be near him. She only acted as anyone else would've. Quite frankly, I'm astonished at your actions here, Inspector. Even you can see that this woman clearly needs a doctor and not a jail!"

George looked flabbergasted as no one had ever interfered with his decisions before. "But Monsieur Mayor—"

"Can this be? You're not arresting me?" interrupted Mary Margaret, looking both happy and disbelieving.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "If these policemen wish to keep their job, then they most certainly will _not _arrest you," he said, firmly, as he gave the constables a terrifying look.

A tear slid down Mary Margaret's cheek as she was released and clutched her thin shawl closer to her shivering body. "Merci, Monsieur le Mayor," she murmured. "Merci." She turned as if to leave, but Rumpelstiltskin stopped her as something about her seemed familiar.

"I've seen your face before. Show me some way to help you. How have you come to grief in a place such as this?" he asked.

Mary Margaret's eyes, so normally full of softness or sadness were now quite cold and hard. Did he truly not know of his role in her life's troubles or was he just mocking her? "Monsieur, don't mock me now, I pray. It's hard enough I lost my pride. You let your foreman send me away. Yes, you were there and turned aside."

Rumpelstiltskin was shocked as he'd had no knowledge of this. "Is it true what I've done to an innocent soul?" he murmured. _How did I not know of this? _Had he truly been so caught up in his own tiny problems that he'd failed to notice a desperate soul's suffering?

Mary Margaret was crying now as she slumped against a wall. "I never did no wrong. My daughter's close to dying."

Rumpelstiltskin's heart broke for her. He knew what it was like to love a child so much that you were willing to sacrifice everything for their life and care. He knelt down to Mary Margaret's level and helped her to stand.

"Forgive me, mademoiselle, for I knew not what I did," he whispered to her. "Tell me, where is your child? I'll take care of this immediately."

Mary Margaret looked both shocked and grateful and tears of joy escaped her. "She's living with an innkeeper man and his wife, Killian and Milah Jones in the town of Montfermeil."

"Alright, dearie, now let's get you taken care of." He then had one of the constables carry her while the other fetched a carriage at his request. Mary Margaret was placed inside the carriage, and then waited while Rumpelstiltskin delivered orders to the inspector.

"Inspector King, this woman's to be taken to the hospital at once. Whatever she needs, she will have at my expense. Her child will be sent for at once," commanded Rumpelstiltskin.

George did not take kindly to this and tried to protest. "But Monsieur Mayor—!"

"_That _'good man' is to spend three months in prison on charges of assault and harassment," interrupted Rumpelstiltskin, angrily as he pointed his cane at the man Mary Margaret had attacked. "I will see it done. Are we clear, Inspector?"

"But Monsieur Mayor—!"

"I _said_," said Rumpelstiltskin, his tone dangerously calm and his face cold as ice as he got in the inspector's face, "I will see it _done!_ Are we clear, Inspector?"

George looked furious and wanted to argue, but did not. Instead, he nodded and quietly said, "Yes, Monsieur Mayor." He obeyed Rumpelstiltskin's orders, and then watched as the mayor and his charge were taken to the hospital.

XXX

Several days later, Mary Margaret was slowly recovering in the hospital.

She was ill from hunger, exposure and consumption and she was very weak. But as always, she was holding on with what strength she had left for her daughter's sake. She was given every possible treatment and kindness from the hospital and its staff to further her recovery.

It did not take long for Rumpelstiltskin to get the full story of Mary Margaret's sacking. The very next day after Mary Margaret was taken to the hospital, Ella, the only factory girl who hadn't taken place in ordering Mr. Whale to sack Mary Margaret, finally plucked up the courage to see her employer and speak to him. She told him the whole truth. Rumpelstiltskin gave Ella a salary raise for her actions and then turned his anger to Regina and Mr. Whale.

When he summoned the two scoundrels to his office. He was furious in a frighteningly dangerously calm way. He sacked them both without recompense of any kind, and threatened to have them both arrested for certain skeletons in the closet if they didn't leave the town forever. Needless to say, both Mr. Whale and Regina had obeyed him and were both gone before an hour had passed.

He spent whatever time he had with Mary Margaret and she enjoyed his visits. They became close friends and enjoyed one another's company. Her strength came and went as she was quite ill and slept much of the time. On days like that, Rumpelstiltskin would just sit with her or help the nurses tend to her in any way he could. On days when she was a little stronger, they would talk about everything and nothing and walk around the hospital or enjoy a meal together.

One evening, Rumpelstiltskin was at her bedside, talking about her tragic past and how she'd come to such a lowly state.

"I wasn't always like this. Once, I was a lucky girl. I felt even luckier when I met David," said Mary Margaret, softly.

"David?" asked Rumpelstiltskin, curiously.

"David James. He was my fiancé and Emma's father. He saved me from a runaway horse. I guess you could say it was love at first sight. He was a wonderful man—kind, caring, brave and very handsome. I called him 'Charming' because he reminded me of Prince Charming from books I'd read as a child. He used to say he would always find me. Anyway, one thing led to another and before I knew it, he proposed and I accepted."

"So, what happened to Charming?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"Back then, I did charity work for children. Small things like sewing clothes, teaching them and reading to them during holidays. One night, I was at an orphanage reading to the children and helping out, and there was a fire. David happened to be walking by and got me and the children out, but he was badly burned. He didn't see the next sunrise," said Mary Margaret, sadly.

"I'm sorry," said Rumpelstiltskin, sympathetically. "I know what it's like to lose your true love. I lost my wife many years ago." _A day doesn't go by when I don't think of my darling Belle…_

"I'm sorry," said Mary Margaret, softly.

"Thank you," said Rumpelstiltskin. "So, what happened after David passed away?"

"I found out I was expecting Emma. David's mother had passed away some years before and his father refused to help me and his grandchild. He blamed me for David's death. I had no family, so I was on my own. I was able to find a job as a maid at the Seven Dwarf Brothers inn. They were good men, like family to me. They allowed me to live in their spare quarters above the inn and I stayed there with Emma until she was three. But a storm claimed the inn and they had to leave to find work elsewhere. They gave me what money they could spare and then I went to find somewhere for me and Emma to live.

"Unfortunately, when I found work and lodgings here, I had to make a choice about Emma. The last thing I wanted was for us to be parted. She was all I had left. But I couldn't bring her with me. People talk and I knew they might find out about her being born out of wedlock and I just…" she swallowed painfully as another tear escaped her. "I didn't want that life for her. She deserved so much better."

"So, you left her with the innkeeper and his wife until you found somewhere you could live in peace and you had the means to properly care for her," said Rumpelstiltskin. "You tried to give your daughter her best chance."

Mary Margaret nodded and she closed her eyes. "Monsieur Jones and his wife promised to care for her and they seemed like good people. Their own daughter is Emma's age and they acted like sisters when they met. I promised Emma I'd come back when I had the means and home for us both to live a better life, but leaving her still broke my heart. It took everything I had not to go back and snatch her away that day. Anyway, the Jones and I agreed I'd send them seven francs a month to pay for Emma's care. But a few months ago, they told me she was ill and they started asking for more money to pay the bills. Twelve francs, fifteen, forty and more. It was quite a sum, but I still did everything I could for my daughter."

"Of course you did," said Rumpelstiltskin, kindly. "You love your daughter very much. When you love a child, there's nothing you wouldn't do. You'd sacrifice everything, even your own life just to ensure their safety and happiness, because they're the center of your entire world."

Mary Margaret looked upon him with great respect and sympathy. "You understand."

"How could I not? I was a father once," he confessed. "I had a son, Baelfire. There was nothing I wasn't prepared to do for him." _But it wasn't enough and I still lost him_, went unspoken. "He passed away many years ago."

Mary Margaret reached out and weakly grasped his hand, giving it a small squeeze. He returned the squeeze with a small smile on his face. No words needed to be spoken, for they understood each other perfectly.

Rumpelstiltskin then checked the time on his pocket watch and then he rose up. "It's late. Get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Rumpelstiltskin," she said, making him stop in his tracks. "I know I've no right to ask you this, but I feel that I must."

"Ask me anything," said Rumpelstiltskin. "What is it, dearie?"

"I'm going to do my best to get well again, but if I don't…if the worst happens…will you look after Emma for me?" asked Mary Margaret.

Rumpelstiltskin was taken aback by the request as he had not expected it and for a moment, he was speechless. Mary Margaret's request showed just how much she trusted him, which touched his heart. _But can I take care of Emma and succeed with her where I failed with Baelfire? _He didn't know the answer to that question. But nevertheless, he found himself nodding as he said to Mary Margaret, "I promise, I'll take care of her."

A smile crossed Mary Margaret's face and then she fell asleep.

XXX

Three days later, Rumpelstiltskin went to his office in his shop to collect some papers and money he'd left in his desk. He was not in the best of moods, having yet received another rather pathetic letter from Emma's keepers. Rumpelstiltskin had tried to have Emma brought to her mother several times already, but the Joneses gave him one excuse after another.

"_Emma's too ill for such a journey_," they said."_We cannot afford to send her due to lack of necessary funds. She's far too frail to make the trip_," they said.It was all a pack of lies. Money wasn't the issue. He himself had sent the Jones money and he sincerely doubted Emma was ill at all. He knew a lie when he saw it.

He decided that he would just have to fetch Emma himself. He would go to the inn where Emma was and bring her to Mary Margaret after he visited her at the hospital. Mary Margaret's health had been declining and he feared she wouldn't last much longer.

He'd just finished what he'd set out to do when there was a knock on his door, which was a surprise as the shop was closed today due to the weather, and he wasn't expecting anyone that day. He rarely, if ever, forgot an appointment. "Enter," he said.

The shop's bell jingled as George King entered the shop, looking ashamed and regretful. "Monsieur le Mayor," he said.

"Inspector," said Rumpelstiltskin, slightly surprised. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here on a matter of no small importance, Monsieur le Mayor. I have a crime to declare. A travesty of justice has befallen at my own hand," said George. "I have disgraced the uniform that I wear. I've done you wrong. Let no forgiveness be shown."

Rumpelstiltskin knew he probably shouldn't have pressed further, but curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Oh? What crime would that be, Inspector?"

"I've been as hard on you as every rogue that I've known," said George, regretfully. "I mistook you for a convict. I have made a false report based on circumstantial evidence."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes narrowed as he felt a twinge of fear. "What evidence?" he demanded, keeping himself calm and relaxed.

"Small things, Monsieur le Mayor," said George King. "Your birthplace, your age, your great strength, your leg wound and the way you shuffle when you walk. I believed it to be a coincidence and said little of it, until recently when you acted on behalf of that wretched young woman and arrested Monsieur Zoso."

_I should've known. _What else would've caused George to speak his mind about his suspicions? "If you said little of it, why do you think you've done a wrong to me?" he asked, dreading the answer. He silently hoped he was wrong about what George had done and whom the policeman had suspected him to be.

"In my anger, I reported you to the prefect," confessed George. "However, I've learned they caught the real culprit and he's about to face the court."

Rumpelstiltskin felt a bit of relief, though he concealed it well. "I see. Well, if that's all—"

"But of course he now denies it," continued George, as though he hadn't spoken. "You'd expect that of a con. But he couldn't run forever. No, not even Rumpelstiltskin."

Rumpelstiltskin's blood ran cold at this. _He thinks he's arrested me, when he's only captured an imposter at most! Oh, good heavens. _However, he concealed his fear well from the inspector. "You say this man denies it all and gives no sign of understanding or repentance? You say this man is going to trial and will surely be returned to prison to serve his sentence? You're sure beyond a doubt of this man's identity?" The questions were merely to make sure he fully understood the situation and to be clear of the other man's fate.

George nodded, looking rather smug about it all. "He will pay and so must I. Press charges against me, sir." He held out his sword, policeman's badge and letter of resignation, which required Rumpelstiltskin's signature for it to be official.

However, Rumpelstiltskin decided to be merciful and not accept George's resignation. He pushed the items back into George's hands. "You have only done your duty. It's a minor sin at most. All of us have made misjudgments. You'll return, sir, to your post."

George looked taken aback by this, but did not question Rumpelstiltskin's decision. He just humbly nodded and did as he was told.

As soon as he was gone, Rumpelstiltskin let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as the situation settled on him.

_He thinks that man is me,  
without a second glance!  
That stranger he has found,  
this man could be my chance!_

Why should I save his hide?  
Why should I right this wrong?  
When I have come so far,  
and struggled for so long?

The thief who'd been caught and believed to be Rumpelstiltskin could be his only means of escape from the law and from being a fugitive any longer. Why should Rumpelstiltskin correct the situation? For years, he'd struggled to make a living and maintain life on his chosen path. He'd done no real wrong and no doubt, this criminal who'd been caught and mistaken for him deserved prison. But even as he rationalized keeping quiet was for the best, guilt ate at him.__

If I speak, I am condemned.  
If I stay silent, I am condemned!

_I am the master of hundreds of workers.  
They all look to me.  
How can I abandon them?  
How would they live  
If I am not free?_

If I speak, they am condemned.  
If I stay silent, I am condemned!  


Rumpelstiltskin realized he was at an impasse. If he saved the wrongfully convicted man, he himself would be arrested for not only breaking his parole, but for lying about his name. He knew he would not survive life in prison again. It would surely mean his death. And if he was imprisoned, how could he help Mary Margaret and her child when he fetched the little girl?__

Who am I?  
Can I condemn this man to slavery  
Pretend I do not feel his agony?  
This innocent who bears my face  
Who goes to judgment in my place  
Who am I?

Rumpelstiltskin briefly stopped his packing to rub the marks on his wrists. Even after all these years, he still bore the marks of his imprisonment. If he didn't help the man, he would be committing a terrible crime and breaking his promise to Archie. He knew what it was like to be wrongfully convicted, and wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even George. There was so much to consider, so many problems and what-ifs. Both choices left him in a terrible spot. Yet if he didn't do one or the other and soon, the choice would be made for him and then his fate would be terrible indeed.

_Can I conceal myself forevermore?  
Pretend I'm not the man I was before?  
And must my name until I die  
Be no more than an alibi?  
Must I lie?  
How can I ever face my fellow men?  
How can I ever face myself again?  
My soul belongs to God, I know  
I made that bargain long ago  
He gave me hope when hope was gone  
He gave me strength to journey on!  
Who am I? Who am I?  
I am Rumpelstiltskin!  
_

By now, he was fully packed and ready to leave with everything he needed. Just as he was about to enter his carriage, he decided to do what had to be done. There was no question of it. He had to set things right. He would save that man and then take Mary Margaret with him to find her daughter. After that, he would just cross certain bridges when he came to them.

He then journeyed to the courthouse where the trial was taking place. He made a rather grand entrance by making the doors burst open and interrupting the witnesses, his former cellmates, in identifying the lowly prisoner as Rumpelstiltskin.

"Pardon the interruption, but I fear there's been a grave mistake here," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Your Honor, the man you seek to here is not Rumpelstiltskin. _I_ am."

Everyone looked completely astonished at this and some were even disbelieving.

"Surely, this cannot be true!" said a juror, shocked.

Rumpelstiltskin could not blame them for not believing it. After all, no one in the town wanted to believe that their mayor, a man who'd done them so much good and kindness and brought about so much prosperity was a former convict.

"If you wish for proof, than I shall give it to you," said Rumpelstiltskin. "These men are former cell mates of Rumpelstiltskin come to identify him, correct? Then I shall tell you things I could only know about them if I was who I say I am." He turned to Monsieur Leroy Grumps. "Leroy Grumps, when we were imprisoned, you and I often spoke together. You told me you'd been imprisoned because a man you were trying to buy a diamond from framed you for a theft you did not commit. You were merely trying to make a ring suitable for the love of your life, Mademoiselle Astrid Nova. You prayed everyday that she would wait for you until your release and believe your innocence."

Leroy looked shocked. "It's true," he said. "I told only Rumpelstiltskin of that story. No one else could possibly know!"

"But surely, it could've been overheard by another prisoner or you told someone, who must've told the mayor!" objected a juror.

Murmurings of agreement followed and Rumpelstiltskin knew he had to provide further proof, which he did not hesitate to do.

"Jefferson Hatter, you were among the few I called friend in that prison. You helped me when I had troubles with this dratted bad leg of mine. Like me, you were imprisoned because trying to provide for your only child. Heavily in debt and unwilling to lose her to the sickness she was suffering from, you resorted to theft to pay for her medical expenses, which led to your arrest. Until your release, your daughter, Grace, was in the care of a very distant relative who finally took pity on you. You have scars upon your neck trying to resist arrest because your only thought was for your daughter. She was all you had left after you lost your wife, her mother. Show this court the scars as proof of what I'm saying. _Now._"

Jefferson nodded and showed the court the scars upon his neck. "It's true," he said. He looked quite shocked and regretful. "Forgive me, old friend."

"There's nothing to forgive," said Rumpelstiltskin.

Seeing further proof was needed for his still skeptical audience, he turned to William Smee. "Mr. Smee, I know how you got your tattoo. You bear the mark of your former master and captain, a cruel and vindictive pirate by the name of James Hook. You had yourself tattooed as a mark of your loyalty to him and you bear a scar beneath it from one his cruel punishments. Your loyalty meant nothing to him, for he turned you in along with his other accomplices in order to lighten his sentence. Your tattoo is on your right shoulder. Show the court!"

William Smee did not dare disobey. He lifted his sleeve, revealing the tattoo on his shoulder in the shape of a sharp hook and scar beneath it, just as Rumpelstiltskin had said. "It's true, Your Honor," he said. "This man is Rumpelstiltskin. Only he knew how I acquired these marks."

The judge, however, did not seem to fully believe any of this. Or rather, he did not wish to believe it. "Monsieur le Mayor, granted you are a very kind man, but surely—"

"This is not a matter of mere kindness, Your Honor," interrupted Rumpelstiltskin. He was neither afraid nor regretting his actions. He was facing them with full confidence. "The truth is _I _am Rumpelstiltskin. Not this man you believed I was."

As if for further proof, he tore open his shirt just enough to reveal the brand upon his chest; revealing him to be the man he claimed to be; and making his claims undeniable. All were shocked and no one said a word at this. Rumpelstiltskin turned his gaze to George, whose face was unreadable.

"So, George King, you see it's true. This man bears no more guilt than you! Who am I? I'm Rumpelstiltskin, 24601! Now, I expect that you'll release this man and clear him of the charge you set against him, for he's clearly not me. If you will excuse me, I have an appointment to keep at the hospital!"

Without waiting for a reply, Rumpelstiltskin left the courtroom, not regretting what he'd done and believing he'd done the right thing. He felt as though a burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

He then went to hospital to retrieve Mary Margaret, only to be met by the nurse who had tears in her eyes. "Nurse, what is it? How is she?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Sir, I have no good news for you. That poor girl's hanging on by a thread. I think she's only hanging on for her daughter," said the nurse, tearfully. "She only agreed to rest when I told you were bringing her child to her, monsieur. I fear she won't see tomorrow's sunrise."

Rumpelstiltskin was not entirely surprised, but he could not help the feelings of grief and sadness he felt. "Have the arrangements been finalized?" he asked, quietly. He was referring to the funeral arrangements he'd made for Mary Margaret should the worse happen to her. It seemed it was a decision made not too soon.

The nurse sadly nodded. "Yes, Monsieur le Mayor."

"May I see her?" _And say good-bye_, went unspoken.

Again the nurse nodded. She gave his arm a comforting squeeze before leaving him alone to say good-bye.

Rumpelstiltskin went into Mary Margaret's room. She was paler, thinner and weaker than ever. Her eyes dull and glassy with fever and she was shaking a little. Judging from the way she spoke, she seemed to be in the midst of a dream and he knew what she was dreaming of, for it was one of the few things that could make her smile like that.

_Mary Margaret__  
Emma, it's turned so cold  
Emma, past your bedtime  
You've played the day away  
And soon it will be night._

Come to me, Emma, the light is fading  
Don't you see the evening star appearing?  
Come to me, and rest against my shoulder  
How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder.

Hurry near, another day is dying  
Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying?  
There's a darkness which comes without a warning  
But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning.

Rumpelstiltskin's throat tightened as he sat beside Mary Margaret on her bed. He didn't have the heart to wake her from the dream she was in. It was kinder to let her believe Emma was there and she was safe before she finally slept forever. He would stay with her and make sure she didn't depart alone.__

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
Oh, Mary Margaret, our time is running out  
But Mary Margaret, I swear this on my life_

_Mary Margaret__  
Look, Monsieur where all the children play…_

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
Be at peace, be at peace evermore._

_Mary Margaret__  
My Emma…_

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
Shall live in my protection_

_Mary Margaret__  
Take her now_

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
Your child will want for nothing_

As long as he lived, Rumpelstiltskin would protect Emma with his life. He would love her as a father loved his daughter. He would provide Emma with everything she could ever want and she would always know a father's love. He could not find it in himself to refuse. Mary Margaret was trusting him with her most precious treasure and he would not let her down, of that much he was certain.

Upon hearing his promises, Mary Margaret smiled at him and happy tears slid down her cheeks. She was grateful to him for all the kindness he'd shown her and the care he was promising for her daughter. It seemed her prayer for Emma to have a guardian angel had been answered.__

_Mary Margaret__  
Good Monsieur, you come from God in Heaven._

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
And none shall ever harm Emma  
As long as I am living._

_Mary Margaret__  
Take my hand. The night grows ever colder._

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
Then I will keep you warm._

Gently, Rumpelstiltskin took Mary Margaret into his arms after wrapping his coat around her. He held her close, keeping her warm and allowing her to feel safe. He was finding it difficult not to weep. She was his first true friend in many years and he found it painfully sad to say good-bye to her. He had truly cared for her and would continue to do so forever.__

_Mary Margaret__  
Take my child. I give her to your keeping._

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
Take shelter from the storm_

Mary Margaret then pulled away for a moment. She weakly took off her locket and her hands shook a little as she delicately placed it in Rumpelstiltskin's hands.

___Mary Margaret__  
For heaven's sake, please stay till I am sleeping  
Give this locket to my Emma, tell her that I love her,  
And I'll see her when I wake…_

"I will, I promise," he whispered.

Mary Margaret looked relieved. Her eyes then closed and she ceased to move. Rumpelstiltskin tearfully kissed her head as he wept. He had not shed tears since he'd begun his path of redemption ten years ago. His heart felt broken and he silently prayed she was safe and at peace in heaven with Emma's birth father.

At that moment, the nurses and hospital staff came in and did what had to be done. With reluctance, Rumpelstiltskin allowed them to take Mary Margaret from him. While Mary Margaret's body was being taken away and buried in a fine cemetery, Rumpelstiltskin's moment of grief was interrupted by the arrival of George King, whose face was a mixture of smugness and anger.

_George__  
Rumpelstiltskin, at last,  
We see each other plain  
"Monsieur le Mayor,"  
You'll wear a different chain!_

Rumpelstiltskin quickly rose up and tried to defend himself and gain himself a chance to fulfill his promise to Mary Margaret. Nevertheless, being a more cautious and wary man, he gripped the sword he carried on his belt that was hidden in his coat, should he needed to result to fighting to protect himself.__

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
Before you say another word, George King,  
Before you chain me up like a slave again  
Listen to me! There is something I must do.  
This woman leaves behind a suffering child.  
There is none but me who can intercede,  
In Mercy's name, three days are all I need.  
Then I'll return, I pledge my word.  
Then I'll return…!_

But George wasn't willing to hear Rumpelstiltskin out. As far as he was concerned, Rumpelstiltskin was a wicked criminal and deserved the full penalty of the law for his crimes. No one could change and there was no such thing as redemption or repentance, especially for men like Rumpelstiltskin.__

_George__  
You must think me mad!  
I've hunted you across the years  
A man like you can never change  
A man such as you._

When George drew his blade, Rumpelstiltskin did the same without hesitation. They then launched into a great swordfight and fought one another hard.

_Rumpelstiltskin (in counterpoint)__  
Believe of me what you will  
There is a duty that I'm sworn to do  
You know nothing of my life  
All I did was steal some bread,  
To save my only son! _

_You know nothing of the world!  
You would sooner see me dead,  
but not before I see this justice  
done! I am warning you, George King!  
I'm a stronger man by far!  
There is power in me yet!  
My race is not yet run!  
I am warning you, George King!  
There is nothing I won't dare!  
If I have to kill you here,  
I'll do what must be done!_

_George (in counterpoint)  
__Men like me can never change  
Men like you can never change  
No, 24601, my duty's to the law - you have no  
rights! Come with me 24601!  
Now the wheel has turned around  
Rumpelstiltskin is nothing now!  
Dare you talk to me of crime  
And the price you had to pay  
Every man is born in sin  
Every man must choose his way  
You know nothing of myself,  
I was born inside a jail!  
I was born with scum like you!  
I am from the gutter, too!_

Though Rumpelstiltskin wasn't as young as he once was, he did have great strength and his strength helped him to defeat George. He disarmed him and knocked him out. Though it would probably cost him dear in the future as he knew George would never stop hunting him until he was imprisoned, Rumpelstiltskin would not kill George in cold blood, and nor did he see the honor in beating a fallen opponent.

He had more pressing matters to attend to. He had a little girl to save and a promise to keep before it was too late.


	3. Master of the House

**Master of the House**

In the little town of Montfermeil, little eight-year-old Emma; stood outside the inn where she lived, sweeping snow off the path and porch. She was a pitiful sight. She was very thin, covered in soot and ash, she bore a few bruises, her clothes were nothing more than thin tatters and rags and the broom she used was three times her size.

Her life for the past five years had not been a very happy one. When she and her mother had first come to the inn, Killian Jones and his wife had _seemed _to be nice people, with their smiles and sweet words. They had generously allowed Emma to live there as long as her mother paid for Emma's care and their daughter seemed to like having a playmate her own age.

But right after Emma's mother had departed, they had revealed themselves to be cruel and greedy people who cared for only money and spoiling their daughter, Ruby. They'd forced Emma into servitude and treated her as though she was nothing more than dirt beneath their shoes and forbade Ruby from showing Emma kindness as Emma was "just a servant and beneath them." But Ruby was kinder than her parents and would sneak Emma a slice of bread or two when she could (which was rarer than rare) and give Emma a small smile to give Emma hope when Ruby's parents weren't looking.

But even with Ruby's small and rare acts of kindness, Emma didn't feel loved. She had no proper clothes and she wasn't well-fed. She didn't even have a room or a real toy to call her own. She slept beneath a table when told to go to bed and had a small rag tied in certain places to resemble a doll. It was quite sad, but it was all she'd known for five long and painful years.

From where she stood, she was able to watch other children and their parents with great envy and longing. Those children had no idea of how lucky they were or what Emma would give to be in their place. The Joneses could do what they pleased with her, but they couldn't keep her from dreaming and hoping for something better.

_There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

There is a room that's full of toys,  
There are a hundred boys and girls,  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a lady all in white,  
Holds me and sings a lullaby,  
She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,  
She says , "Emma, I love you very much."  


Emma remembered very little of her life before being left with the Joneses. But what she did remember, she cherished more than anything. She remembered her mother, beautiful, kind and loving and how much it hurt to be away from her. She also remembered what her mother had promised before leaving and had watched faithfully everyday for the fulfillment of her mother's promise. She wanted to believe more than anything that someone somewhere loved her and one day she wouldn't be alone and would be happy forever.

_I know a place where no one's lost,  
I know a place where no one cries,  
Crying at all is not allowed,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

Emma's daydreaming was interrupted when she heard Milah Jones's screeching. She suddenly became aware of the late hour and her work was nowhere near finished for the day. Quickly, she went back inside and tried to finish sweeping before Milah noticed, but to no avail.

Milah, a woman of small beauty and a heart blacker than coal, swooped down upon poor Emma. "Now, look who's here. The little Madame herself! Pretending once again, she's been so '_awfully good._' You'd better not let me catch you slacking, better not catch my eye!" she screeched.

Emma didn't reply as she quickly shook her head and speed up her sweeping. She could be brave when she wanted and over the years, she could tell when people were lying, but she feared Killian and Milah and they never lied when they said they'd punish her severely if she didn't obey their every command.

"Ten rotten francs, your mother sends me!" ranted Milah, as she threw down a letter and small bills of money in disgust. "What's that going to buy? We should never have taken you in, in the first place! How stupid the things we do! Like mother, like daughter, the scum of the street!" Upon noticing the lack of water in the kettle, Milah picked up a bucket and placed it at Emma's feet. "Now, take that pail, my little mademoiselle and go and draw some water from the well!"

Emma cringed as she feared the woods at night. It always seemed so frightening and she didn't want to go in there alone, especially when it was so dark and cold out. Before she could ask for someone to go with her, Ruby came in, sporting a brand new red cloak and hood, looking very lovely and sweet indeed.

Milah's mood instantly changed as she knelt down to Ruby's level, smiling. "Ruby, my dear. You look very well in that new little red cloak and hood! There's some little girls who know how to behave and they know what to wear, just like they should." Her smile turned to a scowl when she noticed Emma hesitantly picking up the bucket. "Still there, Emma? Your tears will do you no good. I told you go and fetch some water from the well in the wood!"

Emma tried to plead with her keeper. Why couldn't she just go in the morning when it wasn't dark or at least have someone accompany her to the wood? "Please, do not send me all alone. Not in the darkness on my own—!"

"Enough of that!" interrupted Milah, snarling. "Or I'll forget to be nice! You heard me ask for something and I _never _ask twice. Now, go if you know what's good for you!"

Emma didn't disobey and fled from the inn, carrying her bucket and entering the woods to fetch water from the well.

Right after she left, Killian entered along with many customers and the dinner rush began. Killian pretended that he was an excellent innkeeper and provided only the best for his customers, but in truth, he was a rather pathetic innkeeper and provided his customers with nothing more than lies and a hefty bill with the most absurd charges. People only went to his inn because it was the only one for forty or fifty miles in either direction. In truth, he and his wife were just greedy con artists, only interested in where the next franc came from.

And what was most unfortunate, was that they were quite good at their job and managed to make many a dishonest sum of money everyday with their hefty inn bills and their pickpocketing.

_Killian__  
Welcome, monsieur, sit yourself down  
And meet the best innkeeper in town  
As for the rest, all of them crooks  
Rooking their guests and cooking the books  
Seldom do you see  
Honest men like me  
A gent of good intent  
Who's content to be_

Master of the house, doling out the charm  
Ready with a handshake and an open palm  
Tells a saucy tale, makes a little stir  
Customers appreciate a bon-viveur  
Glad to do a friend a favor  
Doesn't cost me to be nice  
But nothing gets you nothing  
Everything has got a little price!

Master of the house, keeper of the zoo  
Ready to relieve them of a sou or two  
Watering the wine, making up the weight  
Picking up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight  
Everybody loves a landlord  
Everybody's bosom friend  
I do whatever pleases  
Goodness! Won't I bleed them in the end!

_Killian & Customers__  
Master of the house, quick to catch your eye  
Never wants a passerby to pass him by  
Servant to the poor, butler to the great  
Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate!  
Everybody's boon companion  
Everybody's chaperone_

_Killian__  
But lock up your valises  
Goodness! Won't I skin you to the bone!  
Enter monsieur, lay down your load  
Unlace your boots, rest from the road  
This weighs a ton, travel's a curse  
But here we strive to lighten your purse  
Here the goose is cooked  
Here the fat is fried  
And nothing's overlooked  
Till I'm satisfied_

Food beyond compare. Food beyond belief  
Mix it in a mincer and pretend it's beef  
Kidney of a horse, liver of a bat  
Filling up the sausages with this and that  
Residents are more than welcome  
Bridal suite is occupied  
Reasonable charges  
Plus some little extras on the side!

Charge them for the lice, extra for the mice  
Two percent for looking in the mirror twice  
Here a little slice, there a little cut  
Three percent for sleeping with the window shut  
When it comes to fixing prices  
There are a lot of tricks he knows  
How it all increases, all them bits and pieces  
Heavens! It's amazing how it grows!

_Killian & Customers__  
Master of the house, quick to catch your eye  
Never wants a passerby to pass him by  
Servant to the poor, butler to the great  
Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate!  
Everybody's boon companion  
Gives them everything he's got_

_Killian__  
Dirty bunch of geezers  
Goodness! What a sorry little lot!_

While Killian robbed their customers with charisma, the most absurd bills and pickpocketing, Milah made herself out to be a woman worthy of great pity. She snatched whatever money she could from men who felt sorry for her and from pickpocketing either money or some other object worth pawning for a few francs when they weren't looking.__

_Milah__  
I used to dream that I would meet a prince  
But heavens above, have you seen what's happened since?  
Master of the house isn't worth my spit  
"Comforter, philosopher" and lifelong twit!  
What a cruel trick of nature landed me with such a louse  
Heaven knows how I've lasted living with this nitwit in the house!_

_Killian __  
Master of the house!_

_Milah __  
Master and a half!_

_Killian & Customers__  
Comforter, philosopher_

_Milah __  
Ah, don't make me laugh!_

_Killian & Customers__  
Servant to the poor, butler to the great_

_Milah__  
Hypocrite and toady and inebriate!_

_Killian & Customers__  
Everybody bless the landlord!  
Everybody bless his spouse!  
Everybody raise a glass  
Everybody raise a glass to the Master of the House!_

Naturally with all the customers who were in a sorry state from their drinks and bills, Killian and Milah were able to make quite a lot of ill-gotten money, which pleased them greatly. What a sorry night it was!

XXX

Rumpelstiltskin slowly made his way through the woods of the town of Montfermeil. Upon arriving in the town, he'd made enquiries regarding Emma and the Joneses and had learned from one of the shopkeepers, who'd been watching from the window, that Emma had ventured into the woods with a bucket and was no doubt headed for the well. He had also learned that Killian and his wife, Milah, were not only greedy cons, but they were not at all kind to Emma and was treated no better than a dog while their own daughter, Ruby, was spared little to no expense. Rumpelstiltskin was furious and intended to rectify that.

Eventually, after a rather fruitless search through the woods, he heard a child's soft singing and followed it, believing it to be the child he was searching for. Soon, he found a forsaken heavy bucket of water and a little girl timidly peeking out from behind a tree. She was quite small and looked quite a bit like Mary Margaret, except her hair was blond. He knew at once, this was Emma, Mary Margaret's daughter.

"It's alright, dearie. You needn't hide and be afraid of me," said Rumpelstiltskin, gently. He slowly approached her before smiling and taking off his hat, as he would to a lady of high society. "Good evening to you, mademoiselle. I am Rumpelstiltskin. What might your name be?"

Smiling and looking very less afraid, she said, "I'm called Emma."

"Emma," said Rumpelstiltskin, smiling still as he knelt down to her level. "What a lovely name. Well, Emma, are you lost, dearie?"

Emma nodded. She'd been in the woods many times before, but it was easy to get lost. Especially since it was so dark and she had no lantern or candle to light her way.

"Then it's your lucky day. I know the way out and I've been looking for you," he said.

Emma looked surprised. "Looking for _me_, monsieur? Why?"

"Your mother sent me," said Rumpelstiltskin. "I'm here to take you away from Monsieur Jones and his wife and you're to live with me now."

Emma's eyes widened. "You, monsieur? But what happened to my mother?"

"I'll explain later, dearie," said Rumpelstiltskin, not wishing to discuss it just yet. "But first, I need to see the innkeeper man and his wife and tell them you're coming with me. That is, if you truly wish to come with me?" He doubted Emma wished to stay with the Joneses, but he felt it best to ask anyway.

"You really want me?" she asked, sounding hopeful.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

Tears glistened in Emma's blue eyes and slid down her cheeks. "Monsieur, I wish to come and live with you."

Rumpelstiltskin gently wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "Then let's not waste time, shall we, dearie?" He picked up her bucket, which was far too heavy for a child her age and size to carry and allowed Emma to hold onto his cane as they slowly walked through the woods together.

It wasn't long before they were happily chatting and laughing away. By the time they arrived at the inn, they were as close as any real father and daughter could be. Rumpelstiltskin already came to love Emma as though she were his own and Emma trusted Rumpelstiltskin like she never had before and saw him as the father she never knew.

At the entrance of the inn were Killian and Milah, looking quite cross. But upon seeing Rumpelstiltskin with Emma, their expressions changed quicker than one could snap their fingers. Rumpelstiltskin paid little heed to this as he placed down the bucket.

"Pardon me, Madame and Monsieur Jones. I'm the man who wrote to you about Emma. I'm here on a matter of no small importance," said Rumpelstiltskin. He reached down and squeezed Emma's hand when he noticed her clinging to his coat and hiding herself behind him. Emma didn't release his hand. "I found Emma wandering in the woods and trembling in the shadows. I'm here to help Emma and I will settle any debt you may think proper. I will pay what I must pay to take Emma away."

Killian and Milah's eyes widened in shock at this as they hadn't expected Emma to ever be taken from them. They'd always intended to keep their servant and source of income.

Rumpelstiltskin ignored them. He had a duty and a promise to fulfill in penance for being blind to what had stood before him. "You weren't expecting me, I know. But a tragedy has occurred of late. One that brings me no pleasure to announce." With a look of regret and sorrow on his face, Rumpelstiltskin knelt down to Emma's level. "Dearest Emma, I'm sorry to tell you the reason your mother couldn't come for you is because in heaven now. She asked me to tell you that she always loved you more than anything in the world."

Emma looked heartbroken as shocked gasps escaped Killian and Milah's lips. Fresh tears came to Emma's eyes and she buried her face in Rumpelstiltskin's neck for a few moments as he softly comforted her.

After a few moments, Rumpelstiltskin held Emma's hand in his as he faced Killian and Milah. "Mary Margaret was ill and placed in my care before she died. Before her passing, she entrusted me with Emma's well-being and named me as her guardian. So, I speak here with her voice and I stand in her place from this day and evermore."

Feeling somewhat displeased to hear of this, thinking they could swindle some money off Rumpelstiltskin or at least get him to forget about taking Emma away, as they wished to keep their little servant girl, Killian and Milah tried to get him to come inside the inn and pay for a meal or a bed for the night.

"Oh, goodness me. Where are my manners?" said Milah, sweetly. "Good monsieur, you are most welcome here. Do come inside. Let my husband take your coat and give you a chair to rest on and I'll fetch you a glass of something hot to drink."

But Rumpelstiltskin was not at all fooled and nor would he be moved from the place where he stood. "Madame, Monsieur, if you think you can swindle me; you're wasting your time. I know of your little tricks and I do not intend to leave here without Emma. I made a promise to her mother that I intend to keep as long as I live. Emma will live in my protection and shall have a father now and forevermore."

Emma beamed at this while Killian and Milah looked taken aback before trying other means to gain what they desired.

_Killian__  
What to do? What to say?  
Shall you carry our treasure away?  
What a gem! What a pearl!  
Beyond rubies is our little girl!  
How can we speak of debt?  
Let's not haggle for darling Emma!  
Dear Mary Margaret, gone to rest…  
Have we done for her child what is best?  
Shared our bread, shared each bone.  
Treated her like she's one of our own!  
Like our own, Monsieur!  
_

Rumpelstiltskin bit back a scoff. He knew liars when he saw them and the Joneses were the worst ones he'd ever seen in his life. George King would've loved to see them in prison, of that much he was completely certain. He kept them from trying to take Emma from him by waving his cane rather menacingly and giving them looks that froze them to the bone.

___Rumpelstiltskin (sarcastically)__  
Your feelings do you credit, sir  
And I will ease the parting blow  
Let us not talk of bargains or bones or greed  
Now, may I say, we are agreed?_

Upon seeing the fifteen hundred francs that Rumpelstiltskin had pulled out of his pocketbook and was holding before them, Killian and Milah's eyes gleamed with longing and greed, like a dog begging for a treat from the dinner table. __

_Milah__  
That would quite fit the bill  
If she hadn't so often been ill  
Little dear, cost us dear  
Medicines are expensive, Monsieur  
Not that we begrudged a sou  
It's no more than we Christians must do!_

_Killian & Millah__  
One thing more, one small doubt  
There are treacherous people about  
No offense. Please reflect.  
Your intentions may not be correct?  
_

By now, Rumpelstiltskin had decided he'd had enough of the complete and utter rubbish he was hearing, and wished to be departing from the town and the sorry excuses for people before him. He took out a roll of bills from his coat pocket.

___Rumpelstiltskin__  
No more words. Here's your price.  
Fifteen hundred for your sacrifice.  
Come, Emma, say goodbye  
Let us seek out some friendlier sky.  
Thank you both for Emma  
It won't take you too long to forget._

He placed the promised money in Killian's filthy hands.

"Oh, and one last thing." Without prior warning, Rumpelstiltskin whacked Killian's leg hard with his cane and then grabbed the scruff of his shirt as Milah let out a shriek and looked terrified. "If either one of you, _ever _comes near me or my daughter again, you'll pay dearly for it, I promise you. Good evening, Monsieur and Madame Jones."

He'd let them off with a light warning. Anyone who knew Rumpelstiltskin well would say they were lucky for that. Rumpelstiltskin then took Emma's hand in his before departing from the inn and the town all together.

"Where are we going, monsieur?" asked Emma, as Rumpelstiltskin helped her into the carriage that was waiting for them.

Rumpelstiltskin honestly wasn't sure where exactly they were headed just yet, but he didn't say that to Emma. "Somewhere you'll be safe and happy. But while we may travel often, I will always be there for you. Wherever I go, you'll go too. I will be both father and mother to you."

Emma smiled. "May I call you Papa?"

Rumpelstiltskin's heart seemed to melt when he heard this. _Papa. _He hadn't been called that in so long. Not since poor Baelfire's death. "Of course you may, dear girl," he murmured. He then plucked a box off the floor of the carriage and placed it in Emma's lap. "This is for you, Emma. Open it, Emma."

Emma did, and looked quite happy to see a beautiful doll inside the box. "I love her. Thank you, Papa."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. He was glad he'd thought to purchase the doll for her. It'd cost a pretty franc, but it was worth it just to see the smile on her face. It wouldn't be long before he'd be able to properly feed and care for her as she deserved.

Emma then yawned and looked quite tired as she carefully tucked the doll under her arm and then fell asleep with her head on Rumpelstiltskin's lap. The great display of trust startled him and he felt tears come to his eyes.

_Suddenly I see  
Suddenly it starts  
Can two anxious hearts beat as one?  
Yesterday I was alone  
Today you walk beside me  
Something still unclear  
Something not yet here has begun._

Suddenly the world  
Seems a different place  
Somehow full of grace and delight.  
How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me?  
What has passed is gone  
Now we journey on through the night

For so many years, ever since he'd lost his wife and son, Rumpelstiltskin had been alone. Now within less than a day, he suddenly had someone to care for and someone who already loved him. Having Emma in his care had brought back happiness Rumpelstiltskin hadn't felt in years and never dreamed that he could ever feel again. Becoming a father again was a blessing he'd never dreamed he would know again.

_How could I forget that happiness can come so fast?  
Trusting me the way you do  
I'm so afraid of failing you  
Just a child who cannot know that danger follows where I go  
There are shadows everywhere  
And memories I cannot share_

Already he loved Emma as though she was his own by blood, but he worried as any father did. Could he properly care for and protect Emma? Could he succeed with her where he had failed with Baelfire? With the police searching for him, he would have to live a life on the run while providing and loving for her. But if she were caught in the middle of it…what would he do if anything ever happened to Emma?

There was so much he wanted to do for her and share with her, and yet there was just as much he could never tell her. He wanted nothing more than to keep her safe in his arms forever._  
_

_Nevermore alone  
Nevermore apart  
You have warmed my heart like the sun.  
You have brought the gift of life  
And love so long denied me._

Suddenly I see  
What I could not see  
Something suddenly  
Has begun.  


Smiling to himself as he gently rubbed Emma's back as she slept, Rumpelstiltskin decided that he would handle things one day at a time. For the moment, a chapter of his life was closed and now it was the start of a new beginning for the both of them.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the carriage came to a stop and he heard voices. He peered through the window to see what the commotion was.

Rumpelstiltskin's blood ran cold when he saw the police inspecting the carriages and carts. George King was at the lead. He knew exactly who they were looking for. He wasn't about to be caught, especially not now that he had a daughter to care for.

"Emma, wake up. Wake up," he said, as he shook her shoulder. "We need to leave, now!"

Emma quickly woke up, and looked frightened. "Is it the Joneses? Have they come to take me back to them?" she asked, worried.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't wish to lie to Emma, but he had no choice, for he could not tell her the police were searching for him. _Oh, heaven forgive me! _"Yes, yes, it's Monsieur Jones and his wife," he lied. "I won't let them take you back, I swear. But you must do _exactly _as I tell you and be very quiet, Emma. Do you understand?"

Emma timidly nodded.

Quickly, Rumpelstiltskin stuffed the doll into his coat before he and Emma ran out of the carriage. Within moments, George spotted them and relentlessly pursued them through the streets and alleys. Rumpelstiltskin eventually got them into an alley with walls twenty or thirty feet high, and then did a daring feat. He strapped his cane over his shoulder, tied Emma to his chest with the rope he'd brought and despite the pain it caused his leg, he managed to scale the wall and get them both beyond George's reach.

After getting them down safely, Rumpelstiltskin and Emma found themselves in the garden of a convent. Emma was clutching Rumpelstiltskin's hand and holding her doll with the other. She'd been quiet the entire time and had not once disobeyed him, just like a good little girl.

Cautiously, they made their way through the grounds, only to freeze when a voice called out, "Who's there?"

Rumpelstiltskin squeezed Emma's trembling hand. "It'll be alright, dearie," he whispered. As he stepped forward and revealed himself, he said, "Pardon us, monsieur, but my daughter and I need help."

"Monsieur le Mayor?" said a surprised, but familiar voice.

Rumpelstiltskin squinted in the darkness and made out a familiar figure in the moonlight. "Monsieur Gus?" he said. It was the man he'd saved from the cart all that time ago. He'd forgotten he'd arranged for Gus to have a job and home as a groundskeeper at the convent after the cart accident.

"Monsieur le Mayor, it's good to see you again. But what brings you here at a late hour on a cold night such as this?" asked Gus.

"A story that is quite long, monsieur," said Rumpelstiltskin, wearily. "I'll tell what I can later, but for the moment, if it's not too much to ask; my daughter and I need sanctuary and rest."

"You saved my life, Monsieur le Mayor. _Nothing _is too much to ask for," said Gus, firmly. "Follow me, monsieur."

Rumpelstiltskin heaved a sigh of relief as they were taken inside. They were given proper food and lodgings. Rumpelstiltskin explained what he could to Gus, who then told his superior that Rumpelstiltskin and Emma were Gus's brother and niece looking for a home and work, having recently lost theirs. The story was believed and Rumpelstiltskin was given a job, helping Gus in his groundskeeper duties and polishing the silver. Emma was admitted to the convent's school and warmly welcomed by the Sisters, as they dearly loved children.

Once that was taken care of, Rumpelstiltskin went to tuck Emma into bed for the night and heard the faint, but distinct sound of stifled sobbing. Emma was on her bed, clutching her doll to her chest, as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter? Why're you crying?" asked Rumpelstiltskin, as he sat beside her and rubbed her back. _Have I done something wrong?_

Emma wiped away her tears and sniffled. "Nothing's wrong, Papa. I'm grateful for what you've done, it's just…I'm just not used to people caring about me and putting me first like this," she confessed. "I'm afraid it's all just a dream and you won't be here when I wake up."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes filled with tears and his heart broke at these words. "Oh, dearie, come here." He took Emma into his arms and rocked her as he stroked her hair. Just what kind of a life had this poor child known for the past five years? One she would certainly never know again, of that he was certain.

"I promise you this isn't a dream, Emma. And you had better get used to being loved and cared for, because I swear upon my life, as long as I live, you will _always _come first. I'll protect you with my life and I shall love you for forever and a day," he murmured. "I'll be here with you for as long as you need me."

Emma smiled softly before snuggling closer in his chest and falling asleep in his arms.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't know for certain what was going to happen in the future. But he was certain of a few things. He was never going to let any harm befall Emma. He would make sure she knew she was loved and ensure her happiness. And it was the start of a new beginning for them all.

XXX

Meanwhile, George King was back at his post.

It was quite a late hour, but he could not sleep. His thoughts were too full of Rumpelstiltskin and how the thief had slipped through his fingers once again. He'd been so close and then just vanished once more.

George walked along the edge of the roof of police headquarters, musing to himself and gazing upon the many stars in the sky, so full of order and light…

_George King__  
There, out in the darkness  
A fugitive running  
Fallen from God  
Fallen from grace  
God be my witness  
I never shall yield  
Till we come face to face  
Till we come face to face_

George was rather angry that Rumpelstiltskin had evaded him, but he was a patient man and he would do what had to be done no matter how long it took. George was the type of man who saw the world in black and white. He didn't believe that there were shades of grey in it as well.__

He knows his way in the dark  
Mine is the way of the Lord  
And those who follow the path of the righteous  
Shall have their reward  
And if they fall  
As Lucifer fell  
The flame  
The sword!

Rumpelstiltskin was a crafty and clever man, George would grant him that. But he was still a fugitive and a liar. He had fallen from grace, whereas George had never done anything wrong in his long life. He was a man of God and an officer of the law. He would go to heaven when he died, whereas Rumpelstiltskin would not. __

Stars  
In your multitudes  
Scarce to be counted  
Filling the darkness  
With order and light  
You are the sentinels  
Silent and sure  
Keeping watch in the night  
Keeping watch in the night

You know your place in the sky  
You hold your course and your aim  
And each in your season  
Returns and returns  
And is always the same  
And if you fall as Lucifer fell  
You fall in flame!

It was a shame the rest of the world couldn't be like the stars. Stars took their place every night and watched over the world, never changing or falling. They knew their place, just like George. The same could not be said for the rest of mankind. Order and righteousness was the only good path to take in life.

Once you fell, there was no chance of redemption, forgiveness or change. No one could change or be forgiven of their transgressions, no matter what others said. To him, life was like walking along the edge of a balcony—if you took one misstep, there was no turning back. The only good path was the straight and narrow. It was all he'd ever known and refused to divert from. __

And so it has been and so it is written  
On the doorway to paradise  
That those who falter and those who fall  
Must pay the price!

Lord, let me find him  
That I may see him  
Safe behind bars  
I will never rest  
Till then  
This I swear  
This I swear by the stars!

One way or another, George would find Rumpelstiltskin and bring justice. Even if it took him the rest of his life, he would do it. Rumpelstiltskin was a dangerous criminal and George would be the one to put him behind bars. This he swore by the stars.


	4. A Heart Full of Love

**A Heart Full of Love**

Twenty years passed following that fateful night when Rumpelstiltskin became Emma's guardian.

Those twenty years were long and happy ones for them both. After leaving the Joneses, Rumpelstiltskin and Emma had stayed at the convent with Gus and the nuns until Emma was fourteen, by which point Gus had passed away and Emma had decided she wasn't going to become a nun and wanted to see the world. Rumpelstiltskin had been reluctant to move, but obliged for the sake of his daughter's happiness.

It proved to be a very good decision as they needed to get on the move to keep George off Rumpelstiltskin's trail and it allowed them to make new acquaintances and give charity to those who needed it. The five years Emma had spent with Killian Jones and his pig of a wife, were all but forgotten. Judging from Emma's appearance, one never would've suspected she was the same, frightened and lonely little girl Rumpelstiltskin had taken in so long ago.

By the time that Emma was twenty-eight years old, she had grown into a fine young lady. Rumpelstiltskin showed her great fatherly devotion and love, as she brought joy and love to his heart that he'd never dreamed he could feel again. But he did set down some rule and guidelines for her to follow and he made sure she wasn't spoiled. However, unlike most girls Emma's age, she knew how to use a sword and a gun, though she rarely used them. She'd wanted to learn and Rumpelstiltskin had agreed as he wanted her to be able to protect herself, but insisted that she'd act like a lady in public as he wanted a good life for her.

Emma could be as stubborn, if not more, than Rumpelstiltskin when she wanted to be, but her heart was as pure as her mother's, and she'd become quite fine young woman under his guidance. Though she cared about many people, there was none she loved more than her Papa, whom she devoted much of her time to. They were rarely apart, and when they had to be, they always said to each other, "_No matter where you are, I will always find you_." And it proved to be true, for they always found each other.

They were currently residing in Paris and living quiet, yet happy lives. Rumpelstiltskin's new name was Ray Swan and Emma was going by the same surname.

But sadly, while Rumpelstiltskin were living good and happy lives, the same could not be said for the rest of France, especially for those in the slums of Paris.

One afternoon, the streets were terribly clogged with carriages full of high society and wealthy people trying to get to their homes and businesses while beggars and poor people were trying to get them to show some mercy and help them and their starving little ones to no avail.

_Beggars__  
Look down and see the beggars at your feet  
Look down and show some mercy if you can  
Look down and see the sweepings of the street  
Look down, look down,  
Upon your fellow man!_

In the city there was a small boy by the name of August. He lived off the charity of his friends and elder sister, and begging. Despite being a poor street kid, he had a heart better than most and tried to be honest and good. He knew the streets of Paris and its people like the back of his hand, which helped him in his work. He helped other children like him and there was no task too great for him to do, especially if it was at the request of his friends.

He climbed up a carriage and stuck his head in through the window as he spoke to the wealthy passengers who just looked appalled at him in his dirt and soot-covered clothes and disheveled hair. Others probably would've taken pity, but they didn't even spare him so much as a single franc.__

_August__  
How do you do? My name's August  
These are my people. Here's my patch.  
Not much to look at, nothing posh  
Nothing that you'd call up to scratch.  
This is my school, my high society  
Here in the slums of Saint Michele  
We live on crumbs of humble piety  
Tough on the teeth, but what the devil!  
Think you're poor?  
Think you're free?  
Follow me! Follow me!_

_Beggars__  
Look down and show some mercy if you can  
Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!_

Quickly, August got out of the carriage and made his ways through the streets as swiftly as the wind before hitching a ride on the back of a carriage he knew would go near the square where his best friends were.

_August__  
There was a time we killed the king  
We tried to change the world too fast  
Now we have got another king  
He's no better than the last  
This is the land that fought for liberty!  
Now when we fight,  
We fight for bread!  
Here is the thing about equality  
Everyone's equal when they're dead  
Take your place!  
Take your chance!  
Vive la France!  
VIVE LE FRANCE!_

_Beggars__  
When's it going to end?  
When're we going to live?  
Something's got to happen now or  
Something's got to give  
It'll come, it'll come, it'll come  
It'll come, it'll come, it'll come_

The streets of Paris were in an uproar.

A rebellion was on its way. People wanted equality and liberty. Beggars and poor people were sick and tired of being treated like dirt beneath the shoes of the wealthy and powerful. They wanted their rights, food, money and to be able to lead better lives than the ones they were leading now. No more poverty, illness and death. Was that so much to ask for?

In the square of the city passing out pamphlets to an angry crowd were two university graduates, Peter Wolf and Graham Hunter. They were both of the wealthy class, but were turning their backs on it to help others and try to give others of Paris what they deserved, for they too, were sickened by the lack of human rights and equality that was spread throughout their city.

_Peter__  
Where the leaders of the land?  
Where is the king run this show?_

_Graham__  
Only one man, General Lamarque  
Speaks for these people here below  
_

General Lemarque was a former French commander who'd done great works and even earned praise from Napoleon himself. Now, he'd been a strong advocate of human rights and a critic of the constitutional monarchy, which had earned him many a great and loyal follower._  
_

_Beggars__  
See our children fed  
Help us in our shame  
Something for a crust of bread  
In the Lord's holy name  
In his name, in his name, in his name…_

August then ran up to Peter and after the young man bent down to August's level, August delivered the news he'd heard from a kindly kitchen maidservant of Lemarque's home and it was far from good.__

_Peter__  
Lamarque is ill and fading fast!  
Won't last the week out, so they say!_

_Graham__  
With all the anger in the land  
How long before the judgment day?  
Before we cut the fat ones down to size?  
Before the barricades arise?_

Graham was an orphan. His parents had abandoned him when he was born and he'd been taken in by his wealthy and powerful grandfather. Because of this, he'd made himself into a good man, better than many of the wealthy class. He refused to take money that he had not earned and gave what he could to charity and to his best friend, a woman of great beauty and known for wearing a fine red hood, Ruby.

He may have been born of wealth, but he was a man of the people at heart. He believed in truth, liberty, honesty, freedom, friendship, love and above all, honor. To him, a soul without honor was a soul without hope. What he was helping his friends do was treason, but if they succeeded, it would bring about a new world, one that would be worth any sacrifice he had to pay.

At that point, he and Peter were forced to cease what they were doing and the crowd had to disperse because the police were coming and they were heavily armed. But they made sure everyone knew where to meet for the planning of their upcoming revolution that would soon take place.

Later that day, Graham and Ruby were in the square talking together. They'd known each other for a number of years ever since a chance encounter at the market and were the best of friends, despite their differences in society. Graham would often call her "Red" because of the hooded red cloak she always wore.

"Will I see you at the meeting tonight, Red?" asked Graham.

"Of course I will, Graham," said Ruby. _Wherever you go, I'll go too. _"Do you really think this new rebellion will make a difference?"

"I hope so," said Graham. "People are angry and tired of their lives. They want equality and liberty. Things have got to change and if people want it badly enough, it'll happen. But it all depends on if enough people arise when we start the revolution."

"With you to lead them, I don't see why they wouldn't," said Ruby.

Graham chuckled. "Peter's the leader, Ruby. I'm just a follower. I do what I can and what I'm told and what's honorable. Nothing more."

"That's more than enough for me," said Ruby, smiling. She believed in Graham's leadership and knew he could make a real change in the city.

"Ruby!" yelled Killian.

Ruby sighed at hearing her father's demanding yell. "Excuse me. My father's calling." She did not want to do what her father asked, but she had little choice in the matter.

"Where're you going?" asked Graham, concerned.

"Nowhere that concerns you. Just go back to your home. I'll see you later," said Ruby. She had not told Graham of her family's dark past and had no wish for him to know of the role her parents forced her to play in their lives now.

"Ruby, wait—ow!"

"Oof!"

Graham fell to his feet and found he'd just bumped into Emma, who was carrying a few parcels. She and her father had been out buying the week's groceries while sparing some coins and food for the less fortunate. Graham was stunned by how beautiful she was and rather ashamed of himself for not being more careful as to watch where he was going.

"Mademoiselle, I do apologize. I didn't see you there, forgive me," said Graham.

"It's alright. Just be more careful next time, monsieur," said Emma. But she didn't seem angry in the slightest.

"Yes, of course," he said. Graham helped her pick up her packages and dust off her dress. All the while, neither of them seemed able to stop gazing upon each other, for they were immediately smitten with one another.

They were startled when Rumpelstiltskin called out, "Emma!"

"Do excuse me, monsieur," said Emma. She waved good-bye and then rejoined her father, who was starting to leave the square.

It was a bit of a bad choice on Rumpelstiltskin's part to choose to go home down a certain alley, for there lay waiting were certain people they'd never thought to nor ever wanted to see again, Killian and Milah Jones.

Killian and Milah had ceased being innkeepers ever since they'd made the mistake of trying to pickpocket a policeman who'd stopped at their inn for the night. They'd since gone on the run and were making their living by robbing and blackmailing others, proving they were nothing but greedy and evil pigs, grabbing whatever franc they could get their filthy hands on.

At that moment, they and their little gang of thieves were pretending to be starving beggars in hopes of fleecing some rich people of their pocketbooks. They were heavily disguised and it was most unfortunate that they spotted Rumpelstiltskin and Emma and decided to try and rob them while Ruby reluctantly kept watch for the police.

"Please, monsieur, come this way," said Killian, in a pitiful voice. "There's a child that's not eaten today."

Milah played her part by looking pitifully sad while making fake baby noises and holding up the sackcloth infant she'd sewed earlier that morning. "Save a life. Spare a sou. God rewards all the good that you do."

Rumpelstiltskin seemed to take pity, but before he could reach for his pocketbook, the Jones's faces changes quicker than a blink of an eye, for they recognized him.

"Wait a bit, I know that face," said Milah, in angry astonishment. "Ain't the world a remarkable place?"

Killian recognized him too and he looked furious. "Man like me don't forget. You're the scum who borrowed Emma!" he snarled.

Rumpelstiltskin pretended not to know what they were talking about as he turned to leave, only to be grabbed by the Jones's henchmen and unable to get free. "What is this? Are you mad? No, monsieur, you don't know what you do!"

"You know me, I know you! We're cons, just like you!" snarled Killian, as he yanked off his disguise. "You'll pay what we're due or I'll tell the police and we don't come cheap!"

"It's the police! Disappear! Run for it! It's George King!" shrieked Ruby.

"Emma!" yelled Rumpelstiltskin.

"Papa!" cried Emma.

Quickly, everyone tried to scatter, but it was too late for some to escape from George and three of his constables. Rumpelstiltskin took advantage of the confusion to get escape his captors, but he was forced to keep his back to George and hope the policeman would leave soon before his face was seen. He shared an anxious look with Emma, who squeezed his arm as if to quell his fear.

"Another brawl in the square, another stink in the air!" said George, disapprovingly. "Was there a witness to this? Let him speak to me, please!" He turned to Rumpelstiltskin, who still kept his back to him, thinking he was just some well-to-do gentleman. "Monsieur, the streets are not safe. But let these vermin beware. We'll see that justice is done!"

"Indeed, inspector," said Rumpelstiltskin, hoarsely.

It was quite a miracle George didn't recognize his voice.

George scowled and frowned upon Killian and his band of miscreants. "Look upon this fine collection crawled from underneath a stone! This swarm of worms and maggots could've picked you to the bone!" He swung his policeman's baton at Killian, as if daring him to move and give George a reason to strike. "I know this man over here. I know his name and his trade and upon your witness, monsieur, I'll see him sooner be paid."

But when George looked up to get his witness's statement, he was most perplexed to see that Rumpelstiltskin had taken advantage of George's glaring at the thieves to flee from the scene.

"But where's the gentleman gone and why on earth would he run?"

"You will have a job to catch him! _He's _the one you should arrest! He's not all he seems to be!" said Killian, with relish. "No more bourgeois when you scratch him, than that brand upon his chest! And the child who trails behind him is the child he stole from me!"

George's eyes which had been narrowed, suddenly widened ever so slightly upon hearing this description of the "gentleman" who'd just fled.

"Could it be he's that old jailbird that the tide now washes in? Heard my name and started running and had the brand upon his skin?" he murmured to himself. Was it possible? "And the girl who stood beside him, when I turned, they both had gone. Could he be the man I've hunted? Could it be, he's Rumpelstiltskin?" Could it be that after twenty long years, he'd finally come closer to finding the one he'd been seeking?

At that moment, Killian decided to try and escape arrest for attempted robbery by trying to get on George's good side.

"In the absence of a victim, dear inspector, may I go? And remember when you've nicked him, it was _me _what told you so," said Killian, in a sickeningly sweet tone.

If Killian thought that would gain him some sort of monetary reward, he was sorely mistaken, for George didn't give rewards like that to scum of the street and thought that Killian should consider himself quite lucky not to be arrested.

"Let the old man keep on running. I will run him off his feet…" Quickly regaining his composure, George yelled out to Killian and the others, "Everyone about your business! CLEAR THIS GARBAGE OFF THE STREET!"

Everyone quickly fled from the street, not daring to risk George's wrath.

XXX

Ruby emerged from her hiding place, not quite believing what had just happened.

Despite not having seen her in twenty years, she had not forgotten Emma's face. How could she forget the girl she might've been close friends or even like sisters with, had her parents not been so terrible? Nevertheless, Ruby was shocked to see Emma again, as she'd thought their paths would never cross again.

"Emma…I don't believe what I've seen," murmured Ruby. Emma looked nothing like the child her parents had taken in and forced into cruel servitude twenty years ago anymore than Ruby looked like the girl who'd been spoiled and petted by her kinfolk. "Emma, how can it be? We were children together and now look what's become of you and me…"

Emma looked like she'd been nothing but blessed since she was taken away, whereas Ruby looked anything but. Her parents devotion to her had quickly faded over the years and now she was treated little better than Emma had been all those years ago. Now, she was nothing more than an unwilling pawn in her parents' money-making schemes and she'd often found herself wishing she had been taken with Emma that fateful night, for now she knew her parents had never truly loved her at all.

Her little brother, August, was no better off. He had been placed on the streets when he refused to be a pawn in Killian and Milah's schemes. Ruby had been heartbroken at that decision, but still lacked the courage to fully leave her parents. However, she loved her brother and helped him however she could. She gave him the larger portion of her money and food when she acquired it and had him live with Graham and his friends as the university boys all adored August and considered him their little brother. It wasn't the life she wanted for him, but it was better than the alternative and August didn't seem to mind, for he loved his sister and his friends whom he considered his kin.

"Ruby," said Graham, startling her out of her thoughts. "Do you know who that girl was?"

Ruby pretended not to know as she shrugged. "Some high-society lady," she said. "Why? What does it matter to you?"

"I need to see her again," said Graham. "Can you find her for me?"

Ruby smiled at him. "Someone's excited. Heaven alone knows what you see in her. Aren't you all delighted now, like a child at Christmas?"

"Ruby, please," said Graham, chuckling and blushing. "You're such a tease. Please, do this for me, Ruby. I'll give you whatever you ask if you find that girl and where she lives for me. I'm lost until she's found."

Ruby hadn't expected that. "Anything?"

"Anything," he promised.

Ruby pretended to think for a moment. "I'll find out what you want to know, _if _should the need ever arise, you'll take care of August for me and you'll kiss me when I ask." _Just one kiss and I'll be content for the rest of my life. _

"As you wish," said Graham. But he still took some coins out of his pocket. "But I want you to take these francs anyway. Buy yourself and August some bread and a treat for me."

Ruby nodded and pocketed the francs before watching Graham leave. "Little you see, little you know," she murmured. Graham was a sharp and clever man and a good hunter, but he failed to see what was before him. Ruby didn't care much for his money. She would do anything she asked simply because Graham had been the one to ask it. "But perhaps, that will change."

XXX

At the meeting at their favorite tavern that night, Peter and the others were talking, drinking and making their plans for their revolution. What they were doing was treason, but if they succeeded it meant a new era of liberty and equality for them all. They would be honored as heroes and would bring about prosperity to the citizens of Paris. It would not be easy and would not come without casualties, but they were willing to make whatever sacrifice was necessary with the help of Paris's people.

_Lancelot__  
At Notre Dame the sections are prepared!  
At rue de Bac they're straining at the leash!  
Students, workers, everyone  
There's a river on the run  
Like the flowing of the tide  
Paris coming to our side!_

_Peter__  
The time is near  
So near it's stirring the blood in their veins!  
And yet beware  
Don't let the wine go to your brains!  
For the army we fight is a dangerous foe  
With the men and the arms that we never can match  
It is easy to sit here and swat them like flies  
But the national guard will be harder to catch  
We need a sign  
To rally the people  
To call them to arms  
To bring them in line!_

At that moment, Graham came in, quite late and with the strangest look on his face as though he weren't at all himself.

"Graham, you're late!" scolded Peter. Then he noticed the look on his friend's face. "Graham, what on earth's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong," said Graham, smiling as he sat down. "Everything's wonderful."

"He's not himself!" said Anton. He poured Graham a drink and placed it in his hands. "Drink this wine and tell us what's going on. You look as if you've seen a ghost."

_If only you knew, my friends. _"A ghost you say?" mused Graham. "A ghost maybe. She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there, then she was gone!"

Gerhardt just laughed as he shook his head. "I am agog! I am aghast. Is Graham in love at last? I've never seen him 'ooh' and 'ahh,'" he teased, as he playfully punched Graham's shoulder and others joined in the laughter. He rose up from his seat as he spoke to Peter. "You talk of battles to be won. And here he comes like Don Juan. It's better than an opera!"

Seeing that he was starting to lose his followers, Peter turned to his friends and spoke to them with the voice of a leader.

_Peter__  
It is time for us all  
To decide who we are  
Do we fight for the right  
To a night at the opera now?  
Have you asked of yourselves  
What's the price you might pay?  
Is it simply a game  
For rich young boys to play?  
The color of the world  
Is changing day by day…_

Red - the blood of angry men!  
Black - the dark of ages past!  
Red - a world about to dawn!  
Black - the night that ends at last!

Graham shook his head. Why couldn't Peter understand? He was still loyal to their plans and had no intention of leaving them, but now his life seemed so much fuller now that he'd met that girl who seemed to have fallen from the heavens.

_Graham__  
Had you been there tonight  
You might know how it feels  
To be struck to the bone  
In a moment of breathless delight!  
Had you been there tonight  
You might also have known  
How the world may be changed  
In just one burst of light!  
And what was right seems wrong  
And what was wrong seems right!_

_Phillip__  
Red…_

_Graham__  
I feel my soul on fire!_

_Tiny__  
Black…_

_Graham__  
My world if she's not there!_

_All__  
Red…_

_Graham__  
The color of desire!_

_All__  
Black…_

_Graham__  
The color of despair!_

Everyone was now hooked onto Graham's words and listening with the utmost attention and devotion. They all wanted the revolution and the change it would most certainly bring, but now Graham seemed to be reminding them that there was more to life than fighting and battles. There was friendship, love, family, and so much more.

Unfortunately, while Peter appreciated all those things, he could not afford to have his men getting hooked onto all that. Right now, they had a revolution and he needed their heads and hearts fully into their work.

He clapped a hand on Graham's shoulder. "Graham, you're no longer a child. I do not doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher call. Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal. Our little lives don't count at all!" Peter couldn't have his men with their heads in the clouds, daydreaming of love. They had to consider the bigger picture.

Fortunately, his speech brought all his friends out of the clouds and back on the battlefield.

_All__  
Red - the blood of angry men!  
Black - the dark of ages past!  
Red - a world about to dawn!  
Black - the night that ends at last!_

At that moment, August came bursting in and stood on the table to get everyone's attention. "Listen! Listen to me! Listen everybody!" he said, loudly. When everyone turned to him, he said, "General Lamarque is dead!

Everyone was silent and stared at one another in disbelief. While they'd all known Lemarque was quite ill and wouldn't last much longer, they hadn't fully expected him to pass away.

Peter was just as shocked as the others, but being a leader, he took charge of the situation and used it to rally his friends. "Lemarque is dead. Lemarque! His death is the hour of fate. The peoples' man. His death is the sign we await!"

"What're you talking about?" asked Anton, confused.

"Don't you see it?" said Peter, excitedly as he began to explain.

_On his funeral day they will honor his name.  
It's a rallying cry that will reach every ear!  
In the death of Lamarque we will kindle the flame  
They will see that the day of salvation is near!  
The time is near!  
Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer  
Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts  
But a jubilant shout  
They will come one and all  
They will come when we call!_

Everyone in the tavern, even its staff and owners, raised their fists and loudly cheered in agreement. Spirits rose and excitement was in the air. That much was certain.

Graham joined in the excitement until he spotted Ruby standing near the door. Quickly, he arose from his seat and went to speak with her.

"Red, did you do as I asked? Did you find her?" asked Graham.

Ruby nodded. If there was anything she was good at, it was finding people. "I'll take you to her, Graham. Follow me."

Graham didn't hesitate to do so.

XXX

Meanwhile, in their quiet little home, Emma and Rumpelstiltskin settled down after the day's events.

Emma was putting away the last of the dishes from their dinner and evening tea. "What a day," she murmured. She couldn't get the young man from before out of her head and running into the Joneses had unsettled her somewhat.

"Yes. Quite exciting," said Rumpelstiltskin. It had been quite a close call. He was silently grateful George had not seen his face. If he'd been arrested, heaven alone knows what fate would've befallen Emma.

She did not know of his criminal past, but she had little love for the police as they'd failed to notice her pains and sufferings when she was with the Joneses, which gave her little reason to question her father's fear of the authorities. It was good for Rumpelstiltskin as it meant she always obeyed him when they had to avoid the police.

Emma looked up from her now-finished work and saw Rumpelstiltskin rise from his chair. He emitted tiny gasps and winces of pain, which did not escape Emma's notice.

"Papa, is your leg bothering you again?" she asked, concerned.

"No more than usual," said Rumpelstiltskin, softly. "It's nothing to worry about, dearie, really."

Emma shook her head at him. She could always tell when he was hurting. He concealed things from her simply because he wanted her to be happy and not worry about him. But sometimes he seemed to forget that when she worried for him, it was only because she loved him.

"Come with me, Papa. You're exhausted," said Emma. She took his arm and gently led him to bed before placing warming pans in between the sheets.

Rumpelstiltskin let out a soft moan of delight as the warmth took away the worst of the pain in aching leg. "Thank you, dearie. What would I do without you?"

Emma smiled as she sat down beside him on the bed. "Papa, will you tell me something?"

"What is it you wish to know?" he asked.

"I want to know about you. There's so little I don't know about you, about your past, about who you were before you came for me," said Emma.

In all their years together, Rumpelstiltskin had told Emma little about his past and she'd inquired little of it in the past before as she was still a child and too young for such things, but now she was twenty-eight and more than ready to know more.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "Emma, I understand you wish to know more, but there're things that are better left forgotten and words better off left unsaid." He concealed much of his tragic and dark past not because he didn't trust Emma, but because he feared how she would react if she knew. If he lost her respect and her love, it would break his heart without hope of repair forevermore.

Emma sighed. "Papa, forgive me, you've been nothing but good and loving to me for so long, and I love you so much, but sometimes I think you still see me as the child who was lost in the wood so long ago."

Rumpelstiltskin playfully smirked. "That's because you'll always be my little girl before you're anything else," he said, as he squeezed her hand. "Father's privilege."

Emma could see he would not pursue the subject further, so instead she asked about something else that had been on her mind quite a lot of late.

"Papa, if you don't want to tell me about your past, then I won't ask anymore for now. But will you tell me about my mother?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. There was no harm in telling Emma of her mother. "Come closer and then I'll tell you."

Emma lay down and snuggled up beside him like she used to when she was a child, when she needed her father's love or if she was afraid. Though she was no longer a child, she secretly enjoyed being so close to him, for it reminded her of his love and made her feel safe.

"Emma, your mother was a special woman. She was quite beautiful with a heart like few I'd ever known before. Her name was Mary Margaret, but people often called her 'Snow' because of her fair skin. She was clever, unafraid of hard work, brave and above all, she loved you."

"Why did she never come back for me?" asked Emma. She knew Mary Margaret had died, but what she never understood was why her mother didn't come for her before then.

"She wanted to, but she fell upon rather difficult times," said Rumpelstiltskin. His heart ached as he thought of his friend whom he missed greatly. "She lost her job and she was doing all she could to send money to you. Killian Jones and his wife kept telling her in their letters that you were ill and needed expensive medicines. She gave everything she had to you and she eventually became quite ill. When I found her, I did everything in my power to make her well again. We became close friends, and she asked me to take care of you should she not be able to do so herself. I agreed. I tried to have you brought to her, but regrettably, I did not succeed. Mary Margaret became sicker and she went to heaven."

Emma's eyes were glassy with tears she refused to shed. "Were you with her it happened? Did she think of me before she died?"

"Yes, to both those questions," said Rumpelstiltskin. His throat tightened with sadness. "I was with her. I sat with her and held her, promising her that I would take care of you and protect you. Before she died, she wanted me to tell you that she loved you very much."

Emma nodded. "I wish I could've seen her one last time before she died," she murmured. _I wish I could've told her I love her before she died. _

Rumpelstiltskin comfortingly squeezed her shoulder before rubbing soothing circles on her back. "You do see her. Your mother lives on in you, dearie. You have her heart and courage, and you look almost exactly like her, except your hair's golden instead of black."

That seemed to cheer Emma up considerably. "Papa, did…did you know my birth father?" she asked. When Rumpelstiltskin was her papa, there were times when Emma had wondered about her birth father, the man her mother had loved.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "No, I wasn't so fortunate. He died before you were born. But your mother told me about him. He was a good man and he would've given you and your mother the world had he lived. Your mother said his name was David James, but she called him 'Charming' because he reminded her of a prince from fairytales. They were very much in love. They were going to marry and live happily ever after, but it seemed fate had another plan."

"Indeed," said Emma. Her mind was abuzz with thoughts wondering about what might've been. _What would my life have been like had my parents been able to stay together? Would we have been happy together? Would I have known Papa if things had been different? _She wouldn't change her past for anything, but it was an interesting thought if nothing else.

"But Emma, there's something you need to understand," said Rumpelstiltskin, seriously. "Your mother may have asked me to take you in, but loving you was my choice. I may not be your father by blood, but you will _always _be my daughter. Nothing anyone says or does will ever change that." Emma had been his the moment he first laid eyes on her.

Emma smiled at him. "I know, Papa. I feel the same," she said. They may not have been blood-kin, but they were family in the ways that mattered most.

Rumpelstiltskin then stopped what he was doing. "Emma, fetch me that box on top of the dresser, would you?"

Emma obediently got up and brought him the box. He then opened it, revealing the locket that Mary Margaret had given him so long ago.  
"This locket was your mother's. She asked me to give it to you just before she died," said Rumpelstiltskin. "You're ready for it now." He fastened it around her neck. "It suits you."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, Papa." She then kissed his head good night as he began to doze off. "I'm glad Mother found you, Papa. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," said Rumpelstiltskin, softly, as she tucked him in and he fell asleep.

After blowing out the candle and closing the door to his room, Emma went out into the garden of their home. It was a lovely warm summer's eve and the garden was in bloom with sweet-smelling flowers and butterflies of many colors.

She walked near the wall, singing to herself as she thought of the young man she'd encountered before. She'd met many people in her life, but none that caused feelings such as the ones she felt stirring in her heart. What were these feelings she felt and why was she feeling them? Softly, she sang to herself.

_Emma__  
How strange  
This feeling that my life's begun at last  
This change…  
Can people really fall in love so fast?  
What's the matter with you, Emma?  
Have you been too much on your own?  
So many things unclear,  
So many things unknown…_

In my life  
There are so many questions and answers  
That somehow seem wrong  
In my life  
There are times when I catch in the silence  
The sigh of a faraway song  
And it sings  
Of a world that I long to see  
Out of reach  
Just a whisper away  
Waiting for me…

Everything she'd ever dreamed of as a child was suddenly in her reach, and yet still so far away. But even so, Emma was slightly wary of it all. Was it love at first sight truly possible? Was this how her mother had felt when she'd fallen for Emma's birth father?

It was times like this when Emma wished her mother was still with her as there were things only a mother and daughter could confide in one another. Then again, was it possible she was just dreaming of childish fantasies? After all, for all she knew, the young man she'd met before didn't share Emma's feelings.__

Does he know I'm alive?  
Do I know if he's real?  
Does he see what I saw?  
Does he feel what I feel?

In my life  
I'm no longer alone  
Now the love in my life  
Is so near  
Find me now, find me here!

Emma would've gone looking herself, but she didn't know where on earth to start. Paris was an enormous city and it was almost impossible to find just one soul in it, especially if you didn't know their name. If she _did _go off in search of him, how could she explain it to her papa? He was so protective of her and probably would not take kindly to the idea of her courting a man, no matter how much of a gentleman he was.

If Emma never saw the young man again, perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible. After all, she still had her papa who loved her and a home to call her own, which was more than what most people ever had in their lives.

Emma sighed as she made a silent wish on the second star to the right. "Please," she murmured. "If you care about me, find me. Find me."

She was unaware that the man she was looking for was coming up to the garden's gate, eagerly anticipating seeing her once again and properly meeting her.

XXX

As Graham and Ruby neared Emma's home, he could barely contain himself, which was only to be expected of a man in love. Though he barely knew a thing about Emma, he was already greatly in love with her and just knew that she returned his love. He wanted to marry her and spend the rest of his life bringing her joy.

_Graham__  
In my life  
She has burst like the music of angels  
The light of the sun  
And my life seems to stop  
As if something is over  
And something has scarcely begun._

Ruby could not help but laugh at Graham as he grasped her hands and spun her with the happiest of looks on his faces in gratitude. She was glad to have been able to make him so happy, and her heart soared with great joy at the sight of it. But even greater than her joy at seeing Graham so happy was the pain she felt at hearing Graham's worlds.

_Darling Red,  
You're the friend who has brought me here  
Thanks to you I am one with the gods  
And heaven is near!  
And I soar through a world that is new that is free!_

_Ruby (to herself)__  
Every word that he says is a dagger in me!  
In my life  
There's been no one like him anywhere  
Anywhere, where he is…  
If he asked…I'd be his  
_

Ruby's heart was broken. She'd been deeply in love with Graham ever since she'd first met him and had dreamed of him reciprocating her feelings and declaring his love for her. To hear him declare his love for another girl and know that his heart would never be hers hurt more than she'd ever thought possible. _  
_

_Graham & Ruby__  
In my life  
There is someone who touches my life_

_Graham__  
Waiting near_

_Ruby__  
Waiting here_

Though it would hurt her greatly, Ruby decided then and there that she would not interfere with Graham's love life. He deserved to enjoy eternal happiness with his true love and she would see to it that happened, even if it meant giving him up to another. She hid behind the corner as she watched certain events unfold.

XXX

Emma was startled out of her musings when she heard voices just beyond the garden wall.

Much to her surprise and utter joy, she saw the man she'd met earlier before waiting for her outside the garden's gate. He looked quite nervous, but no less happy to see her.

"Good evening, mademoiselle," he said, bowing to her. "I apologize for coming at such a late hour, but I had to see you again."

"It's fine. I was hoping I'd see you again. I wanted to search, but I had no idea where to look," said Emma. She unlocked the gate and carefully swung it open, so as not to wake her papa. "Please, come in. But be quiet. My father's asleep."

Graham nodded and then after closing and locking the gate, he followed her to a small stone bench under a tree. It was Emma's favorite spot in the garden.

"I can't believe it's you. How on earth did you even find me?" asked Emma.

"It wasn't easy," he admitted. "I didn't know where to start after I lost track of you in the square. I had to ask a close friend to find you for me. I'm glad she did."

"So am I," said Emma, smiling. "If I ever meet her, I'll thank her."

Graham nodded. "So, tell me of yourself. Did you come from heaven?" he asked, without thinking. He immediately blushed in embarrassment at this as Emma chuckled.

_Graham__  
A heart full of love  
A heart full of song  
I'm doing everything all wrong  
Oh heavens, for shame  
I do not even know your name  
Dear mademoiselle  
Won't you say?  
Will you tell?_

_Emma__  
A heart full of love  
No fear, no regret_

_Graham__  
My name is Graham Hunter_

_Emma__  
And mine's Emma Swan_

Graham smiled at this. "Emma Swan. What a beautiful name. It suits you." It certainly did. For Emma was as beautiful and majestic as a swan. Normally, Graham was always focused and knew what to do, but now he was like a child. "Emma, I don't know what to say."

Emma just placed a finger to his lips. "Then make no sound," she murmured.

Graham just took his hands into hers and tightly intertwined their fingers.__

_Graham__  
I am lost_

_Emma__  
I am found!_

_Graham__  
A heart full of light_

_Emma__  
A night bright as day_

_Graham__  
And you must never go away  
Emma! Emma…_

Emma found herself and Graham rising to their feet and becoming lost in one another's eyes as they rested their foreheads against one another's, wishing they never had to let go, not even for the briefest of moments. They'd once been alone and now they'd found each other and were bound forever in love. Nothing and no one could ever change that.__

_Emma__  
This is a chain we'll never break_

_Graham__  
Do I dream?_

To Graham, it all seemed far too good to be true. He feared he might awake to find all of it just a dream that he never wished to end.__

_Emma__  
I'm awake!_

_Graham__  
A heart full of love_

_Emma__  
A heart full of you_

_Graham__  
A single look and then I knew_

_Emma__  
I knew it too_

_Graham__  
From today_

_Emma__  
Every day_

_Graham & Emma__  
For it isn't a dream  
Not a dream after all._

_Ruby (Interjecting sadly)__  
He was never mine to lose  
Why regret what cannot be?  
These are words he'll never say  
Not to me…  
Not to me…  
Not to me…  
His heart full of love  
He will never feel this way…_

Graham then gently cupped Emma's face and tenderly kissed her.

It was sweet and beautiful and sent the most exciting spark through them. This was true love's first kiss, of that much they were certain.

"This is mad," whispered Emma, when they broke apart. They barely knew each other and yet they were already deeply in love and had no wish to part from one another. It was _completely _crazy, and yet, it felt so right.

"People always do crazy things when they're in love," said Graham, smiling as he kissed her once more before wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "I love you."

"I love you too," she murmured.

This was not a dream.

It was much, much better.

XXX

Meanwhile, Ruby walked alone in the rain, not caring that she was becoming soaked to the bone or that she might catch a chill. She often walked alone in the middle of the night when everyone else was asleep in their bed to think and dream, and this time was no different.

Normally, it gave her some peace and quiet and whatnot. But this time, being alone just allowed her to cry, for there was no one to see her tears, even though the rain concealed them. There was nothing worse than trying to nurse a heart broken by unrequited love. Her life wasn't a fairytale, but that didn't stop her from dreaming of her own happy ending.

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  


Ruby may not have had Graham's heart in real life, but he was hers in her dreams. With him, the world was a beautiful place and full of joy such as she'd never known before. He made everything seem so wonderful and made her feel like she was special and worth something. He was everything she had ever wanted in a man, but never found until she met him. If she had her way, they would be happily married already.

_And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us_

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

More tears made their way down Ruby's cheeks as she slumped against a wall. She was fooling herself. Graham was a good, honest and clever man, but he'd always been blind to the love she felt for him. She should've expected it. After all, why would someone so incredible fall in love with a street girl like her? But she'd always had a small bit of hope that he would one day come to reciprocate her affections. She couldn't imagine living her life without him in it. She needed him.__

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

Ruby buried her face in her knees as she cried. There was no place for her in Graham's life anymore. Graham's heart was Emma's. It was the Swan he loved and not his little Red. It was the last thing in the world she wanted, but if Emma truly made him happy, then Ruby would not interfere. She would let Graham go and be with his true love. If she truly loved him, she would let him go, even though it meant she would never be his true love.__

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

Graham loved Emma and he was happy. That was all that truly mattered.

XXX

Over the next few days, Emma and Graham met in secret in the garden in the night, enjoying what moments they could before Lemarque's upcoming funeral and the planned rebellion. They confided in each other; spoke of their pasts, hopes, fears and passions. They had even talked of just eloping, but Emma had refused to even consider it as she wouldn't leave her papa after all he'd done for her and because of how much she loved him. Graham greatly respected and admired Emma's devotion to her father and secretly wished Rumpelstiltskin was a father to him as well.

One evening, they sat together in the garden with Graham's arm wrapped around Emma as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Graham, are you still going to fight tomorrow?" asked Emma. Lemarque's funeral was the following morning and with it, the revolution.

"Yes," said Graham. "My friends are counting on me to be there. I've been with them through all of it so far. I can't just leave them now."

Emma sighed and looked upset. "I understand why you're doing it, but I wish you wouldn't. It's mad. What if it fails? I could lose you."

"You won't. I'm going to fight harder than anyone else tomorrow because I've got something worth living for," he promised. "I've got you and the promise of an eternity of love."

Emma smiled a little at this, but she still looked worried. "Just promise me you'll come home safely, Graham. Please."

"I promise," he said, as he kissed her.

"When all this is over, I'll introduce you properly to my father," she said, when they broke apart. "I think he might like you."

"Sure he won't chase me away with that cane of his?" teased Graham.

Emma laughed. "I won't let him."

While they were chatting away, they had no idea that Killian and his gang had also found the house and were planning to rob it. Killian and Milah had always regretted sending Emma away. Not because they cared about her, but because they wanted their indentured servant back. Now, they wanted Rumpelstiltskin to pay and pay dearly for his actions.

But it was fortunate for them both that Ruby was still watching Emma and Graham. She was making sure Graham was alright and wishing more than anything she was in Emma's place.

While watching them, she heard footsteps. When she turned to see who it was, she spotted her father and his gang and was immediately filled with dread as she knew what they were planning to do. Though she was scared, she knew what had to be done.

_If I don't stop them, Emma and her father might be hurt. Or worse, Graham will think I was involved in this and get caught in the crossfire. I can't let that happen! _

"This is his lair. I've seen the old fox around," whispered Killian. "He keeps to himself. He's staying close to the ground. I smell profit here! Ten years ago, he came and paid for Emma. I let her go for a song. It's time we settled the debt. This'll cost him dear."

"What do I care, who you should rob?" yelled Igor, loudly. "Give me my share! Finish the job!"

"You shut your mouth!" snarled Killian, as he backhanded the man. He then frowned when he spotted his daughter in her red hood. "Who is this nitwit?"

"It's your brat, little Ruby. Don't you know your own kid? Why's she hanging about here?" asked Alphonse.

Killian scowled at Ruby. "Ruby, get on home. You're not needed in this. We're enough here without you!"

"Father, you mustn't do this! Listen to me. I know this house, I tell you! There's nothing here for you. Just the old man and the girl. They live ordinary lives," insisted Ruby. She wasn't lying, but she didn't tell him the other reason she didn't want him robbing Emma's home was because she wanted to protect her and Graham.

"Don't interfere!" snarled Killian. "You've got some gall. Take care, young miss. You've got a lot to say!"

"She's going soft. Happens to all!"

"Go _home_, Ruby!"

But Ruby wouldn't obey Killian. For the first time in so long, she was making a stand against her father. "If you don't leave, I'll scream and warn them here!" She wasn't bluffing.

"One little scream and you'll regret it for a year!" warned Killian.

But Ruby wasn't listening to him anymore. When Ruby saw her warning was being ignored, she stepped back and let out a terrible scream. It alerted Emma, Graham, Rumpelstiltskin (who'd been in the house reading) and police constables who were less than a block away.

Killian and his men wasted no time fleeing. "Make for the sewers, don't wait around! Leave her to me, go underground!" he barked, as his men obeyed him. He glared at Ruby. "You wait my girl, you'll rue this night! I'll make you scream. You'll scream alright!"

Ruby just spat in his face and dodged his attempt to backhand her before he ran for it. She then met Graham and Emma at the gate, who looked both startled and relieved.

"Red, did you scare them off?" asked Graham.

Ruby nodded. "They were coming to rob you. I couldn't let you be hurt."

"Thank you," said Emma, gratefully.

"Red, you're a heroine. First you bring me to Emma and now this? What would I do without you?" said Graham, smiling.

Ruby smiled back, but then her smile vanished when she saw a light coming towards them. "We best go. Someone's coming."

"It's my father. He's coming. Go. Go now!" hissed Emma, after glancing in the direction of Ruby's gaze. Now wasn't the time for introductions. They had to get away.

Graham and Ruby fled as Emma shut and locked the garden gate before running up to her papa, who was carrying a lantern and looked frantic.

"Emma," he said, relieved to see her. He put down his lantern. "Emma, dearie, are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm alright, Papa. I just got scared and reacted. Some men tried to break in, but they ran away when I screamed," said Emma. It wasn't a total lie, for she had been a little scared and they _had _fled at the sound of a female's scream, she just hadn't said it wasn't _her _scream they'd fled from.

Rumpelstiltskin sighed as he held her close, relieved that she was safe. "Emma, what am I going to do with you?" he murmured. "Did you recognize the intruders?"

Emma shook her head. She'd heard some voices, but she wasn't quite sure to whom they belonged to. "I couldn't see their faces, but I know I saw at least three men running beyond the wall and moving fast."

Fear and worry lodged itself in Rumpelstiltskin's stomach. "This is a warning to us all," he murmured. "These are the shadows of the past." There was no doubt in his mind as to who it was who'd scared his daughter. _It must be George King. He's found my cover at last. I've got to get Emma away before they return! _"Emma, we must get out of here."

Emma's eyes widened. "What? But, Papa—"

"Not another word, Emma," he interrupted. "I almost lost you tonight. It's too risky to linger here much longer. Pack your things. We'll go to our apartment at 55 Rue Plument and I'll arrange our passage to England. Go. Quickly!"

Emma looked as if she wanted to protest, but she held her tongue as she obeyed him. However, while packing, she managed to write a note to Graham. She then ran to the garden gate. "Graham? Ruby?" she whispered, hoping she might be heard. "Are either of you there?"

Ruby appeared. "So, you do remember me," she said.

"How could I not?" said Emma. She remembered well her former keepers' daughter and the friendship they were forbidden to share. "If you're looking for forgiveness, you've already got it. But we don't have time for that now. Take this letter to Graham and tell him I love him."

Ruby looked confused. "Why can't you do it yourself?"

"Because my father's taking me away and we're leaving for England as soon as possible," she explained. "Please, Ruby. Do this for me."

Ruby couldn't find it within herself to refuse, so she took the letter from Emma.

"Ruby, will you do me one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"Look after him for me," said Emma, as tears glistened in her eyes. "Keep him safe."

"I'll do what I can," said Ruby, before she disappeared into the night.

XXX

That night, much went underway as it was the eve of something great and many changes. But for good or ill, no one could say for certain, for they knew not. They only knew what they hoped tomorrow would bring.

Rumpelstiltskin and Emma rode off to their apartment in their carriage. Emma lay curled up beside him with his arm around her. They were both thinking of what tomorrow was going to bring, but while Rumpelstiltskin was hoping for freedom and peace for them both, Emma's mind was on Graham. She was worried for him and would miss him dearly until if or when she ever saw him again.

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
One day more!  
Another day, another destiny.  
This never-ending road to Calvary;  
These men who seem to know my crime  
Will surely come a second time.  
One day more!_

___Graham__  
I did not live until we met  
How can I live when we are parted?  
_

Upon receiving Emma's letter telling of what had occurred after he'd left, Graham had gone back to her house, not truly believing it until he saw that she was truly gone. Emma had promised to try and delay her father, or if she couldn't, send Graham her address as soon as she acquired it. But now he was torn. Did he go after Emma and follow her to England or stay with his friends?

___Rumpelstiltskin__  
One day more._

_Graham & Emma__  
Tomorrow you'll be worlds away  
And yet with you, my world has started!_

_Ruby__  
One more day all on my own._

Ruby made herself busying disguising herself as a boy so she could help at the barricades and gathering what ammo she could find to help Graham and the others. She silently prayed that they would come out of this alive, especially Graham and August.__

_Graham & Emma__  
Will we ever meet again?_

_Ruby__  
One more day with him not caring._

_Graham & Emma__  
I was born to be with you._

_Ruby__  
What a life I might have known._

_Graham & Emma  
__And I swear I will be true!_

_Ruby__  
But he never saw me there!_

Peter and the others loaded up their guns and prepared for tomorrow's battle. They were just about ready for their plans to take wing. All they would need when the day came were the help of the people of Paris. They had no doubt that they would acquire it. There was no doubt that they were all very brave and willing to do what they thought was right, but if they were afraid at all, none of them showed it. They were patriots and for that, they were doing this.__

_Peter__  
One more day before the storm!_

_Graham__  
Do I follow where she goes?_

_Peter__  
At the barricades of freedom._

_Graham__  
Shall I join my brothers there?_

_Peter__  
When our ranks begin to form_

_Graham__  
Do I stay; and do I dare?_

_Peter__  
Will you take your place with me?_

_All__  
The time is now, the day is here!_

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
One day more!  
_

Meanwhile, George was planning on going undercover as a volunteer to infiltrate the university students and stop their rebellion from the inside, no matter what the cost might be. They were all traitors and deserved what they got.

___George__  
One more day to revolution,  
We will nip it in the bud!  
I will join these little schoolboys  
They will wet themselves with blood!_

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
One day more!_

As one might've expected, Killian and Milah were planning on taking advantage of the rebellion to acquire more money. They thought they could pinch what they could off those who would fight and pluck no longer needed possessions off those who would undoubtedly fall in the coming battle. __

_Killian & Milah__  
Watch them run amuck,  
Catch them as they fall,  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free for all,  
Here a little 'dip'  
There a little 'touch'  
Most of them are goners  
So they won't miss much!_

Students (2 Groups)  
1: One day to a new beginning

2: Raise the flag of freedom high!

1: Every man will be a king

2: Every man will be a king

1: There's a new world for the winning

2: There's a new world to be won

_All__  
Do you hear the people sing?_

Despite knowing he would most likely never see Emma again and his life was going to be an empty one without her in it, Graham chose to do the honorable thing and stand by his friends and fight by their sides. He returned to their favorite tavern and helped them in their preparations before proudly raising up the flag as he declared where his place in the world was. If he did die, then he would die a man Emma could be proud of—a patriot of his country.__

_Graham__  
My place is here, I fight with you!_

_Rumpelstiltskin __  
One day more!_

_Graham & Emma__  
I did not live until today._

_Ruby__  
One more day all on my own!_

_Graham & Emma__  
How can I live when we are parted?_

_George (overlapping)__  
I will join these people's heroes  
I will follow where they go  
I will learn their little Secrets,  
I will know the things they know._

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
One day more!_

_Graham & Emma  
__Tomorrow you'll be worlds away_

_Ruby__  
What a life I might have known!_

_Graham & Emma__  
And yet with you my world has started_

_George(overlapping)__  
One more day to revolution  
We will nip it in the bud  
We'll be ready for these  
Schoolboys_

_Killian & Milah (overlapping)__  
Watch them run amok  
Catch them as they fall  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free-for-all!_

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
Tomorrow we'll be far away,  
Tomorrow is the judgment day_

_All__  
Tomorrow we'll discover  
What our God in Heaven has in store!  
One more dawn  
One more day  
One day more!_

There was no telling for certain what was going to happen come tomorrow's sunrise. But there was no doubt in anyone's mind that nothing was ever going to be the same again.


	5. The Barricades Arise

**The Barricades Arise**

The day of Lemarque's funeral was bright and sunny, but it was in sheer contrast to the moods of those attending the great man's funeral. Everyone in Paris—weak, mighty, old, young, rich and poor—had come to pay their respects to Lemarque for everything he'd done, both in the king's name and in the name of the people of France. They respectfully took off their hats and bowed their heads in honor of the great man.

There was grief and anger in the air. Grief over the tragic loss and anger by some who felt he was being insulted in death. Lemarque was being honored as a king's man, when he was a servant of the people at heart. Many honored and decorated soldiers and members of the king's guard lead the way as the enormous black carriage carrying Lemarque in his coffin solemnly rode through the streets of Paris.

They had no way of knowing that the students were watching and waiting for the opportune moment to strike and begin their planned revolution. Peter then began singing a rebel's song and slowly everyone in the crowd began to join in with him.

_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!_

Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?

At Peter's signal, Graham launched into attention. He ran into the street and began waving their flag as others joined in with him, waving their flags, hitching a ride on the carriage carrying Lemarque's body and making trouble for the soldiers and king's guards.

_Then join in the fight  
That will give you the right to be free!_

Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!

Will you give all you can give  
So that our banner may advance  
Some will fall and some will live  
Will you stand up and take your chance?  
The blood of the martyrs  
Will water the meadows of France!

_Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!  
_

Together, all the students along with several of Paris's citizens who'd felt compelled to join in, they commandeered the carriage and managed to divert it down a different route than the one it was supposed to take.

Soon, the carriage stopped and they found themselves surrounded by armed soldiers and the king's guard. Graham and Peter, who were at the lead and standing on top of the carriage, pulled out their guns and prepared to fire, but instead of firing then and there, they waited so their attack would be justified.

"Fire!" yelled the commander.

When a soldier fired and hit an innocent civilian, a great battle went underway. Shots were fired, swords met swords, lives were lost and the revolution began. Soon, the students ran to where they intended to set up the barricades—right in front of their favorite tavern. Once they set up the barricades at the front, left and right, they would be able to make their stand.

Quickly as they could, they began building the barricades with the help of anyone who would give it. They built the barricades with whatever furniture they could get their hands on—chairs, tables, sofas, mattresses, shelves, desks, carts and pianos and even broken stairs. They made great progress before an hour had passed, much to Peter's delight.

"Here upon these stones, we'll build our barricade!" said Peter. "In the heart of the city we claim as our own! Each man to his duty and don't be afraid." His face fell when he realized he'd forgotten something vitally important. "Wait, I will need a report on the strength of our foe!"

"I can find out the truth!" lied George. He was dressed like a civilian and wearing a rebel's ribbon he'd forged himself. "I know their ways. In my youth, I fought their wars and served my time. I'll find out what I can; this I promise you!"

Peter looked pleased and allowed George to go. "See men? Now, the people will fight. And so they might! Dogs will bark, fleas will bite and they'll do what it is right!"

They all cheered at this before resuming their work, building up the barricades as quickly as they could.

As they armed themselves and built up the barricades, Graham spotted two familiar faces. He wasn't entirely surprised to see Ruby and August but he wasn't entirely happy about it either. He stormed over to them.

"Red, August, what're you doing here?" he hissed.

"What do you think? We're here for you," said Ruby. "If you think I'm just going to sit at home while you and the others are out here risking your lives, you're mistaken. You're my best friend and I am _not _going to let you do this without me."

"And wherever Ruby goes, I go," said August, firmly.

"Red, this is madness! You and August need to clear out of here before more trouble starts. You'll only get yourselves killed!" said Graham. He didn't want to risk losing them in the battle. They weren't soldiers.

"Then we'll die with honor!" said August.

"And we'll die doing what's right," said Ruby, firmly. She didn't want August out there either and she was scared of dying, but she had no choice. August was going to help in the fight with or without her, and this was the best way of looking after him. She also wanted to be there for Graham. She wasn't about to lose the man she loved, not if she could help it, and she'd promised Emma she would do her best to keep Graham safe.

Graham could see they wouldn't be dissuaded, so he reluctantly nodded. "Fine, you can stay. But you stay down and you do _exactly _as I tell you, or I'll have you both sent back home. Are we clear on this?"

Both Ruby and August nodded and then took their places behind the barricade.

XXX

When night fell and all became quiet, Anton, who'd taken up the watch, yelled out, "The volunteer! He's back!"

George had returned as promised and he was allowed through the barricade. "Listen my friends, I have done what I said. I have been to their lines. I have counted each man. I will tell what I can. Better be warned, they have armies to spare and the danger is real. We will need all our cunning to bring them to heel."

The students looked concerned at this, but as usual, Peter inspired bravery in them. He gave George a clap on the shoulder. "Have faith! If you know what their movements are, we'll spoil their game. There are ways that a people can fight. We shall overcome their power!"

They all cheered in agreement before failing silent to let George continue speaking.

"I have overheard their plans. There will be no attack tonight. They intend to starve us out before they start a proper fight. Hit us from…the right," he lied.

"Liar!" yelled August. He smirked at George. "Good evening, dear inspector. Lovely evening my dear. I know this man, my friends. His name's Inspector George King! So, don't believe a word he says, 'cause none of its true! This only goes to show what little people can do!"

_August__  
Little people know, when  
Little people fight, we_

_May look easy pickings  
But we've got some bite!  
So never kick a dog  
Because he's just a pup  
We'll fight like twenty armies  
And we won't give up  
So you'd better run for cover  
When the pup grows up!_

Realizing he'd been caught and by a mere _child _no less, George tried to flee, only to be stopped by Peter and the others, who bound his hands and held their weapons threateningly to his face.

"Brave little August! You're the top of the class!" praised Phillip.

"So, what're we going to do with this snake in the grass?" demanded Lancelot.

No one would hesitate to agree to shooting the spy then and there, but the final decision was Peter and Graham's.

"Take this man and throw him in the tavern in there," ordered Graham, as Peter nodded in agreement. He would not condone killing an unarmed foe. It wasn't honorable. "The people will decide your fate, Inspector George King!"

But George didn't care about his own fate. "Shoot me now or shoot me later!" he snarled. "Every schoolboy to his sport! Death to each and every traitor! I renounce your people's court!"

That earned him a blow to the head from the back of Peter's gun, which rendered him out cold before he was imprisoned in the tavern.

"Come on, boys. We must keep looking forward! There is work we have to do!"

Indeed they did, for another fight quickly went underway. They were hit hard. Shots went off, lives were lost and soon the students began to lose the fight, for they were sorely outnumbered and greatly outgunned.

Desperate and not knowing what else to do, Graham lit a torch and grabbed a full barrel of gunpowder. He made his way up the top of the barricade as his friends forced several soldiers who'd climbed up, back down where they belonged.

"Graham, look out!" yelled August.

Graham didn't have time to react, before Ruby acted. She grabbed a gun that was aimed at Graham and would surely kill him and yanked it away from him, only for it to go off and hit her straight in the chest.

Graham then held the torch terribly close to the barrel as he faced the solider at the top of the barricade.

"Get back or I blow the barricade!" yelled Graham.

The soldier just scoffed. "You won't do that. You'll blow yourself up with it if you do."

But Graham wasn't bluffing. His eyes were cold and full of determined desperation as he put the torch closer to the bucket of gunpowder. "And myself with it," he said, with the utmost seriousness. If he did as he promised, the explosion would take them all.

The soldier's eyes widened as he realized this was neither a joke nor an attempted bluff. "Get back! All of you, get back!" he yelled, to his men. "Retreat, men! Retreat!"

The soldiers all retreated and vanished from their sights. Peter then carefully took the torch and barrel of gunpowder from Graham before helping him to climb down from the barricade. Graham's actions just saved their lives and some were grateful to him, others weren't quite so grateful because he nearly got them all killed. But he paid them all little heed.

"Graham," said Ruby, catching his attention.

She was lying on the ground and seemed to be in pain.

"Red?" said Graham, concerned. "Red, what's wrong? Let me take a look." He knelt down beside her and gently pulled back her hand, which was clutching a bloody wound. He found her nursing a nasty-looking bullet wound. "Oh my…Red, is this from—?"

Ruby nodded. "There was a gun was aimed at you, about to go off. You didn't see it, but I did. I couldn't let you die," she said, as tears came to her eyes. She didn't regret saving Graham as she knew Emma needed Graham more than she did. She only wished she didn't have to leave Graham and August behind.

Graham was horrified and felt as though his world had been yanked out from underneath him. "Ruby's been shot! Someone get a doctor!" he yelled. He then carefully took Ruby into his arms and cradled her as though she were a child. "Everything's going to be alright, I promise. You'll be okay, Red," he murmured, as he tried to shelter her from the rain that began to fall around them.

He knew it was a lie, as Ruby's wound was fatal and there was no time for a doctor. So, he did his best to comfort her.

"This is all my fault," he said. "Oh, Red, forgive me."

"Shh," said Ruby. She didn't seem at all frightened or upset. She seemed rather calm and at peace. She just curled up closer to Graham and gently touched his face. "It's okay. It's not your fault. Just hold me."

_Ruby__  
Don't you fret, dear Graham  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow._

_Graham__  
But you will live, sweet Ruby, dear heaven above!  
If I could close your wounds with words of love…_

_Ruby__  
Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me_

Graham tightened his grip on her as he felt his heart breaking. His throat tightened and he felt tears stream down his cheeks, despite his efforts to stop them. He couldn't believe this was happening. Ruby had been his dearest friend for so long. She was the sister he never had and family in all but blood. How could he bear to lose her now? He might not have been able to save her, but he would stay with her until the end. She wouldn't depart alone.__

_Graham__  
You would live a hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now…_

_Ruby__  
The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

The rain that brings you here  
Is heaven-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far  
So don't you fret, dear Graham

I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now

That's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close

_Graham__  
Hush-a-bye, dear little Ruby Red,  
You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now  
I'm here  
I will stay with you  
Till you are sleeping_

_Ruby__  
And rain…_

_Graham__  
And rain…_

_Ruby__  
Will make the flowers…_

_Graham__  
Will make the flowers…grow…_

Ruby's strength was nearly gone. She was becoming weaker and colder as she lay in Graham's protective embrace. At this point, August was at his elder sister's side, holding her hand in his and crying.

"August, you be a good boy for Graham and never forget what I taught you," she whispered. "Promise me."

"'_Always be selfless, brave and true in everything you do_,'" recited August, sadly. "I won't ever forget, I promise. I love you, Ruby."

"I love you too," said Ruby, as she weakly squeezed his hand. She then looked at Graham for the last time. "I love you, Graham," she confessed. "Take care of August for me. Kiss me, just once before I go."

"Of course," he said. He would do his best to care for the boy. Though Graham's heart was Emma's, he would not deny Ruby her dying wish for one kiss. He placed a tender kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Ruby smiled and then she breathed her last as her eyes closed. She was gone. She had joined the angels in heaven.

There were no dry eyes among any of them, especially August. Ruby had been a dear friend and good sister to them for several years and to lose her like this caused them all much grief. Graham held her until she was pulled from his arms and taken away to be buried. Her sacrifice would neither be in vain nor forgotten.

Graham then took August into his arms as he cried for his sister. When the boy cried himself to sleep, Graham took him into the tavern and placed him under the table to rest. After a moment alone, Graham decided what would be best for August. He didn't know for certain if it would work, but he had to try, for August's sake. Graham would _not _let him die at the barricades.

After writing out two letters and folding them up, Graham gently shook August awake. "August, wake up."

August immediately stirred. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I have something important that need to be done. Will you do it for me?" asked Graham.

August nodded. "Anything for you, Graham. If it weren't for you, I'd have bitten the dust."

"Deliver these letters for me, will you?" He held up two good-bye letters before placing them in August's hands. "Take this one to my grandfather and take the other to a girl named Emma Swan. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure," said August.

"Once you've given Emma her letter, I want you to stay with her. If you don't find her, then stay away from the barricades. Go to my grandfather if you must. But you mustn't return."

"But—!"

"No buts!" interrupted Graham. He looked serious and sad. "I just lost Red and I promised her I'd take care of you. I can't and I _won't_ let you die here. Please, for both our sakes, do as I ask as you promised your sister. Please, August. I can't lose you too."

August could see there was no hope in dissuading Graham and he didn't have the heart to defy him after just losing Ruby. So, with a heavy heart and some reluctance, August pocketed the letters, hugged Graham for possibly the last time and then disappeared from the barricades.

XXX

It was quite late and somewhat quiet as Rumpelstiltskin sat at his desk, going over papers and making arrangements for his and Emma's passage to England. He wasn't expecting anyone, so he was most surprised when he heard knocking at the door.

_Who could that be at this hour? _Slowly, Rumpelstiltskin rose up from his seat and answered it. He saw a small boy before him. "Can I help you?"

"Is this the Swan residence?" he asked.

"Who's asking?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"My name's August, monsieur. I'm here with a message for Miss Emma from the barricades," he said.

"From the barricades?" repeated Rumpelstiltskin.

"Papa, who's at the door?" asked Emma, as she came up behind him. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "August, kid, what on earth are you doing out on a night like this? You're soaked to the bone! Papa, let him come in and warm himself."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and allowed August entrance into their apartment.

August was given a set of clothes that were warm, dry and clean and a decent meal as he sat in front of their warm stove. "Merci, Monsieur and Mademoiselle Swan," he said, after he finished eating. "I'll repay you."

"Don't fret about it now, boy. You said you had a message for Emma. What is it?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"This," said August. He handed Emma a letter after plucking it out of his coat pocket. "It's from Graham."

Emma took the letter. Her face grew pale and her eyes filled with tears as she read Graham's words to her.

_My dearest Emma,_

_If you're reading this, it means August has done his job and he's found you before you left Paris. I regret to report that I do not have much good news. Though we at the barricades are surviving and all's quiet for the moment, August's elder sister, Ruby, has fallen. She sacrificed herself for me and asked that I take care of August for her. As I cannot do that properly at the barricades, I turn to another way to keep my word. I know I have no right to ask, but please allow him to stay with you until this is all done. If I live, I'll take him to live with me. If not, then please either find August a good home or allow him to remain with you. I know he'll be safe and cared for with you and your father. _

_Forgive me for not coming after you, Emma. I wish to be with you more than anything else in this world, but like you cannot leave your father for the sake of true love, I cannot abandon my friends in their hour of need. I must see this through no matter what fate befalls me. If I survive this, I'll join you wherever you are, for I will always find you. But whatever happens, I want you to know that you are in my thoughts and my heart will always be yours. Remember me and know that if I die, I will die a happier and better man for having been blessed to loving you and being loved by you. _

_I will always be with you, my Emma._

—_Graham_

"It's not good, is it?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

Emma just shook her head as she showed her father the letter. "Papa, I'm sorry, but there are some things I haven't told you about. Graham Hunter is a man I met a few days ago and we—"

"Emma, it's alright," interrupted Rumpelstiltskin. "I already know."

Emma looked surprised. "What?"

"Graham came to me soon after you first met to ask permission to court you. I gave him what he asked for," he explained. While he was slightly disappointed Emma hadn't told him herself, he could understand why. After all, he'd been young and in love once. He knew what it was like.

"I really am sorry for not telling you earlier, Papa," said Emma.

"I know. It's alright," he assured her. "You love him and he loves you. Should he come out of this alive, you both have my blessing to marry." While Rumpelstiltskin was greatly reluctant to let his little girl go, he was willing to do it, for the sake of Emma's happiness. Graham seemed like a good man and worthy of his daughter's affections.

Emma nodded and then hugged her father tightly. "Thank you," she whispered. She then pulled away and grabbed her coat.

"Where're you going?" asked August.

"To the barricades. Where else?" said Emma. "I need to see if Graham's alright."

She tried to leave, but Rumpelstiltskin stopped her. "Emma, you can't! You'll only get yourself killed if you go there! You must stay here!"

"Papa, I have to!" said Emma, desperately. "I'll go with you to England or wherever you wish, but I can't leave until I know Graham's alive or dead. I can't just abandon him. You've taught me so much, but above all you taught me to do the right thing. I have to go to him. I know how to fight. I can help him!"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed as he knew he had a choice to make. He was touched that Emma was willing to give up her true love just for him, and part of him wanted to just run off with her and never look back, but he also wanted her to be happy even more. If he took her away now, she would be miserable and sad, not knowing of Graham's fate. There was only one thing to do.

"Emma, do you trust me?" he asked. "Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"You know I do, Papa. I trust you with my life," said Emma. "And no. You've never broken your promises to me."

"Then trust me now when I say everything is going to be alright," said Rumpelstiltskin. "I promise you. For now, I want you to drink some tea and try to rest. How do you think Graham or I would feel if something happened to you at the barricades? Do you think either of us could live with ourselves if you were injured or worse, killed? Please, Emma. Stay here."

Emma sighed as realized he was right. She reluctantly nodded. "Alright, Papa. I'll stay."

Rumpelstiltskin let out a breath of relief he didn't know he'd been holding. "Good. Now, come with me." He took Emma to her room where she drank a cup of tea laced with a small sleeping drug that put her right to sleep. He then spoke to August in the hall of the apartment.

"August, is it?"

"Yes, monsieur."

"August, I have somewhere important I need to be and I must ask you to stay here with Emma tonight," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Sleep where you like. I'll be back when I can."

August nodded. "Yes, monsieur," he said. "But what'll I tell Miss Emma if she awakes and finds you gone?"

"She shouldn't awake until late tomorrow, but when she does awaken just tell her that I had something very important to do and I'll be back when I can. Try not to let her worry about me," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Do you have something I can borrow, boy? Something your friends will recognize should I encounter them while I'm out?"

August nodded again and gave a shiny pin with his name engraved on it. It had been a gift from Graham. "Be careful, monsieur. The last stranger they met turned out to be a spy," he said.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded as he pocketed the pin. "Thank you. Now, keep watch over Emma and pray to God that all will be well."

"Yes, monsieur," said August. "Be safe."

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed his cane and left his apartment, not knowing if he would ever return.

XXX

Rumpelstiltskin was taking a huge risk in joining the fight at the barricades, especially with his bad leg paining him and slowing him down, but he knew he had to do it. He had to ensure Graham's safe return to Emma.

He had learned many things over the years that were quite useful to him. One of them was disguise and he was a master of it. After arming himself, Rumpelstiltskin wore a wig over his hair, changed into a soldier's uniform he took off a fallen one, and placed some makeup on his face to disguise his face. With all this, he was able to slip past the soldiers and reach the entrance to the barricades.

"Here comes a man in uniform!" said a boy.

"Shoot him, then!" barked Peter.

"No, wait!" said Rumpelstiltskin. He dropped his gun to his feet and held up his hands. "I'm not here to fight you. I'm on your side. I come here as a volunteer!"

There was a moment's silence before the students appeared, took his gun and dragged him behind the barricade where they all held up their weapons to him.

"If you're a volunteer, why do you wear an army uniform?" asked Tiny, suspiciously.

"It's not mine. I took it so I could get past the soldiers," said Rumpelstiltskin, as he leaned against his cane. "I have some years behind me. I can be of use to you."

"You'll understand if we don't quite believe you," growled Peter. "See that man over there? He came here as a volunteer too. He's a spy who calls himself Inspector George King."

Rumpelstiltskin looked and saw George kneeling on the floor in the tavern. There was a bloody wound on his head along with some bruises on his face. His hands were tied and there was a noose around his neck that would immediately tighten if he dared tried to escape. He and the inspector shared a look for the first time in twenty years. Rumpelstiltskin's disguise didn't fool George even for a moment. While the look on George's face was cold and full of disgust, Rumpelstiltskin's was unreadable.

"Someone who isn't cautious is a fool," said Rumpelstiltskin, softly. "But I have proof that I am here for you." He handed Peter the pin August had given him. "A friend of yours gave this to me so that you might trust me when I came here."

Peter and the others looked suspicious, but when Graham came and saw it, he nodded. "It's alright, boys. He's telling the truth. I gave that to August and told him to give to only those he trusted most. Give him his gun back and let him go."

Trusting Graham's judgment, Rumpelstiltskin was given back his gun and not a moment too soon. He happened to look up and saw a sniper on the roof. "Look out!" he yelled. He quickly fired and saved Graham's life.

Another fight went underway with many shots fired and many cries were heard. By the time it ended and the soldiers retreated for a while, the students were all most grateful to Rumpelstiltskin, who'd saved their lives several times over during the fight. He had more than earned their trust, he had earned their friendship and loyalty.

"We've won this fight, but the war's far from over," said Peter. "The enemy's regrouping. Hold yourself in readiness. Come my friends, back to your positions. The night's fading fast and they'll be back and attack again before too long."

Everyone did as Peter commanded.

"Monsieur Wolf, is it too early to ask for a boon?" asked Rumpelstiltskin.

Peter shook his head. "Monsieur, without you, we would all be dead. You've more than earned my thanks and anything else that's within my power to give. What is it you want?"

"Give me the spy, George King," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Let me take care of him for you."

George glared, but remained silent.

Peter nodded. "As you wish, monsieur. Do what you have to do. This man belongs to you," he said, as he slipped Rumpelstiltskin a newly sharpened knife.

Rumpelstiltskin just nodded and quietly accepted the blade before forcing yanking the noose off George's neck, forcing him onto his feet and dragging him out the tavern's backdoor. He had something planned for his old adversary. Once he was sure they couldn't be seen by the students, Rumpelstiltskin forced George to stand with his back to the wall. "We meet again."

"You've hungered for this all your life," sneered George. "Take your revenge. How right you should kill with a knife."

But much to George's confusion and shock, Rumpelstiltskin used the knife to cut the ropes binding George's hands.

"You talk too much," said Rumpelstiltskin. "Your life is safe in my hands."

George stared at him with angry bewilderment as he rubbed his sore and swollen wrists. "I don't understand…"

"Get out of here," interrupted Rumpelstiltskin.

Thinking it was some sort of a trick, George glared at Rumpelstiltskin with great hatred. "Rumpel, take care, I'm warning you!"

"_Clear out of here!_" hissed Rumpelstiltskin. He had not come to kill George. He'd come to save lives, not take them. He was trying to help George simply because it was the right thing to do, not because he wanted something out of George's cooperation.

George just sneered. He didn't believe that the man he'd pursued relentlessly for so many years was just acting out of the goodness of his heart. "Once a thief, forever a thief! What you want, you always steal! Yes, Rumpelstiltskin, you want a deal. Shoot me now for all I care! If you let me go, beware! You'll still answer to George King!"

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. Once, he'd been angry towards George and despised him greatly, but now he only pitied the man. George's life was empty, devoid of life's greatest treasures, friendship, family, and love. He knew nothing but duty and justice and obedience to the law. He was wrong about everything—life, Rumpelstiltskin, and so much more.

"You are wrong and always have been wrong. I'm a man, no worse than any man. You are free and there are no conditions. No bargains or petitions. There's nothing that I blame you for. You've done your duty, nothing more," he said. "If I come out of this alive, you'll find me at Number Fifty-Five Rue Plumet. No doubt our paths will cross again."

Rumpelstiltskin honestly meant what he said. He'd spent years as a fugitive because of George's relentless obsession with his re-arrest, but George was merely doing his duty and Rumpelstiltskin could find little fault with that. He'd long since forgiven George for their past. If he survived this and got Graham home safely to Emma, he would go to prison knowing his daughter was safe and well-cared for.

George still looked disbelieving, but no further protest emitted from his lips. He left while he had the chance and Rumpelstiltskin fired off his gun, making the students cheer as they thought their captured spy was now dead.

Rumpelstiltskin then rejoined them and took a moment to rest his aching leg. "It's done. He shan't bother us again."

Everyone nodded and then began taking places around the barricade. It was very late and they were all weary with exhaustion and sorrow. But they had to keep going. They could not give up now, after they'd come so far.

"Graham, get some rest," said Peter, as he helped his friend climb down after he'd readjusted parts of the barricade. "You look dead on your feet. Phillip, you take the watch. They may attack before it's light. We've got a long night ahead of us. But everyone keep the faith, for surely as the eagle flies, the people will rise. We are not alone."

Graham and Phillip did as they were told, and then Anton came out of the tavern with glasses and some drink. "I think we're all going to need a glass or two before the night's over," he said.

No one argued and soon everyone had a glass and were singing amongst themselves about their close friendships and shared experiences together.

_Peter__  
Drink with me to days gone by  
Sing with me the songs we knew_

_Phillip__  
Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads._

_Gerhardt__  
Here's to witty girls who went to our beds._

_All__  
Here's to them and here's to you!_

_Lancelot__  
Drink with me to days gone by  
Can it be you fear to die?  
Will the world remember you  
When you fall?  
Could it be your death  
Means nothing at all?  
Is your life just one more lie?_

_All__  
Drink with me to days gone by  
To the life that used to be  
At the shrine of friendship, never stay dark  
Let the wine of friendship never run dry  
Here's to you and here's to me_

Graham just swallowed one glass of wine quicker than one could blink before running his hands through his hair as tears slid down his cheeks. He looked a pitiful mess. When he'd agreed to stand and fight in the rebellion, he hadn't fully been prepared for the storm of emotions that came with it. His heart was heavy with the grief of losing Ruby, not knowing for certain if August was alright or not, and he feared for the lives of his friends.

He thought of his grandfather, with whom he'd had a terrible fight before all of this had occurred and had not seen in more than a fortnight. Would his grandfather accept his letter of apology and mourn Graham if he were to die? But most of all, Graham thought of his beloved Emma and wondered how she was doing and if she thought of him as he fought beside his friends.__

_Graham (sadly) __  
Should I care if I should die,  
if she goes across the sea?  
Life without Emma  
means nothing at all…  
Would you weep, Emma,  
if I were to fall?  
Will you weep, my love,  
for me?_

Graham didn't regret staying beside his friends. They were like brothers to him and it was the honorable thing to do. But he would give anything to be rid of the pain he felt and for them all to come out of this in one piece. He prayed then and there that he and his friends would survive the fight that was to come and prayed that Emma would be alright and happy wherever she was. He would do his best to keep his promise to Emma to come home to her safely, but heaven alone knew what fate would befall him.

He then curled up beside one of his friends and fell asleep, not knowing that Rumpelstiltskin had been close by listening and had heard every word.

If Rumpelstiltskin had had any doubts about Graham's character and love for Emma, they were gone now. In fact, he was finding it difficult not to weep himself. Graham really had no idea of the impact he'd had on the lives of his friends and Emma. He truly was a selfless, caring and honorable man more than worthy of Emma's love.

Rumpelstiltskin rose up from where he'd been sitting and covered Graham's body with his coat for a blanket before going into the tavern for a moment alone to pray, not for himself, but for Graham and the others.

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
God on high  
Hear my prayer  
In my need  
You have always been there_

He is young  
He's afraid  
Let him rest  
Heaven blessed.  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home.

He's like the son that I once knew  
Before you took my son to live with you  
The summers die  
One by one  
How soon they fly  
On and on  
And I am old  
And will be gone.

Graham reminded Rumpelstiltskin strongly of Baelfire—so young, brave, selfless and true. Had his son lived, would he have joined the revolution too, believing it to be the right thing to do? Perhaps. But all Rumpelstiltskin knew for certain was that he'd come to care for Graham as though the young man were his own child and he knew he could not bear to let Graham die at the barricades.

Rumpelstiltskin was no fool. He knew he was an old man and he could not be with Emma forever, however much he wished to. But Graham was young and in love with Emma. He could be there to take care of and love Emma when Rumpelstiltskin was gone. If he could get Graham home safely to his daughter and see them wed in eternal happiness, he could die peacefully.__

Bring him peace  
Bring him joy  
He is young  
He is only a boy

You can take  
You can give  
Let him be  
Let him live  
If I die, let me die  
Let him live  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home.

When he finished praying, a feeling of peace settled in Rumpelstiltskin's heart. Somehow, he didn't quite know exactly how, but somehow he knew everything would be alright. He then left the tavern and sat down beside Graham, keeping watch over him. Gently, he stroked the younger man's hair as he slept.

"Sleep well, son," he murmured. "I'll do my best to get us both home to her, I promise."

He kept watch over Graham until his exhaustion began to claim him and he fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

XXX

The following morning, though the sun was up and the skies were clear, the situation was far from good. Though they had guns to spare, much of their ammunition was spoiled from the previous night's rain and Peter had a grim look on his face when he returned after checking the other barricades in Paris.

"Peter, what's wrong?" asked Graham, noticing the look on his old friend's face. "What's happened?"

"What hasn't happened is what you should ask," said Peter, sadly. He looked truly regretful. "We're alone. The other barricades are gone. The people haven't risen to help us."

Everyone looked devastated at this. They were alone and no one was coming for them. Had all their fighting, sacrifice and Ruby's death been for nothing, then?

"Anyone who wishes to leave, do so. There'll be no grudges or anger held against you. I won't risk anyone's life if they don't wish to," said Peter. He looked broken and great saddened.

But no one moved to leave, not even Graham.

"_Do you hear the people sing? Singing the songs of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again_," sang Phillip.

Phillip's words gave them the encouragement they needed as they then joined in.

"_When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!_" they sang.

No one was leaving. They'd gotten into this together bring about the dawn of a new age and they would leave it together.

"Very well," said Peter, as he gave them all grateful looks. "But what're we to do about the ammunition? Without it, we cannot hope to fight."

"There's plenty of dry powder over the barricades," said Graham. "Someone will have to go over it and fetch it."

"You're not seriously suggesting someone go over there with the soldiers waiting to shoot us? It's suicide!" protested Anton.

"Let me go," said Rumpelstiltskin, startling them. "I may be old with a bad leg, but I can still move quickly if I need to."

"Monsieur, no," said Peter, firmly. In the short time Rumpelstiltskin had served with them, he'd become like a father to them all and they weren't about to let him go out into such dangerous territory. "I'm sorry, but I must forbid it. You cannot go. You'll get yourself killed."

"Phillip, what the devil are you doing?" yelled Gerhardt. "Get back here, you fool!"

They all turned to see that in all the discussion and diverted attention, Phillip had slipped away and was gathering ammunition. Phillip was a good and honest man, but he was the youngest of them and somewhat foolish and reckless.

"Phillip, get back here!" yelled Graham, desperately.

"I've almost got it all!" said Phillip. His arms were already loaded with packs of dry powder. He just needed one more and then they could possibly win the fight. He'd already dodged two bullets from the enemy soldiers, thinking he could outfox them a third time and get back beyond the barricade safely.

"Phillip, get back! You're going to get yourself killed!" cried Anton.

But it was too late, for the soldier's third shot hit Phillip right in the head, killing him then and there. The young man fell to the ground, quite dead. His comrades howled in grief as Graham quickly ran and collected Phillip's body along with the gunpowder.

"You at the barricades listen to this!" yelled out the head soldier. "The people of Paris sleep in their beds! You have no chance! No chance at all! Why throw your lives away?"

But none of the students were listening, for they were full of angry grief over Phillip's death. They wanted the soldiers to pay and they wanted Phillip's death to not be in vain, so as heaven was their witness, they would fight and fight hard.

"If we're to die, then let us die facing our foes!" cried Peter, as he raised his gun in the air. "Make them bleed while we can!"

"Let's make them pay through the nose!" agreed Anton. "Let's make them pay for every man!"

"If we're to die, then we'll die with honor!" yelled Graham. "Let others rise and take our place until the earth is free!"

So, they fought and fought hard with honor and bravery. But their efforts were in vain, for as soon as the soldiers began firing off cannons, destroying the barricade and the doors of Paris's citizens were closed to them, they were all destroyed before another hour had passed. The students died as martyrs.

As everyone else fell and perished in the ensuring battle, Rumpelstiltskin frantically searched for Graham, praying the young man was still alive. He found Graham slumped against the barricade, badly injured and unconscious, but alive nonetheless.

Ignoring the pain in his bad leg and forcing himself not to limp, Rumpelstiltskin dragged Graham beyond the barricade and soon came upon an entrance into the sewer. Knowing he had no other choice, he forced open the entrance and slowly pulled Graham through it until they slid and landed in filthy water deep down below.

Down below in the sewer, Killian Jones happened to be grave robbing from bodies he found in the sewer. He soon found what he believed to be Graham's dead body, covered in filth and much, but sporting a rather handsome golden jeweled ring that had been in Graham's family for several generations. Killian plucked the ring off Graham's finger and he was about to nick what he could off Rumpelstiltskin, but it was a poor decision indeed.

Rumpelstiltskin, who'd been unconscious for a moment, immediately woke up before Killian could rob him. He was _not _in a good mood, and he would do whatever he thought necessary to keep Killian away from him and Graham. He forced Killian down by grabbing his throat and pinning to the wall of the sewer.

"You!" he growled. "Tell me the way out of here or I swear on the soul of my late son, I shall fulfill the promise I made to you twenty years ago!" He wasn't bluffing.

"Down that way," gasped Killian, as he tried to break free of Rumpelstiltskin's tight grip. "You'll find the way out if you go all the way down there and on the left!"

Rumpelstiltskin then released Killian and dragged Graham outside. By now it was dark, and they were not too far from a hospital. Waiting for him outside the sewer entrance was George, back in his policeman's uniform holding a gun at him.

Rumpelstiltskin wasn't at all surprised to see George waiting, but even Rumpelstiltskin had to admit, he'd hoped the policeman would wait a little longer before coming to arrest him.

"It's you, George. I knew you wouldn't wait too long. The faithful servant at his post once more!" said Rumpelstiltskin. He beckoned to Graham, who still remained unconscious. "This man's done no wrong and he needs a doctor's care."

George's face and tone were cold and merciless, as usual. "I warned you I would not give in! I won't be swayed!"

"Another hour yet!" begged Rumpelstiltskin. If Graham wasn't helped then and there, he would most assuredly die. If he could just get Graham to a hospital, he would do whatever George wished. "And then I'm yours and all our debts are paid."

"The man of mercy comes again and talks of justice!" sneered George. He clearly didn't believe Rumpelstiltskin's word.

Rumpelstiltskin, however, was growing impatient and if need be, he would defend himself and render George unconscious to do what had to be done. "Time is running short! Look down, George King! He's standing in his grave. Give way, George King. There is a life to save!"

George was quiet and the wrinkles in his brow increased, as though he were considering this. Finally, he lowered his pistol and stepped back, allowing Rumpelstiltskin to pass. "Take him, Rumpelstiltskin. Do it before I change my mind. But I will be waiting for you, _24601!_"

Rumpelstiltskin shot him a grateful look. "Thank you," he murmured. He then slung Graham over his shoulder and went on his way. He was able to get Graham to a hospital and get cleaned up before returning home to Emma, who'd been worried about him. But while he was alright, he had no way of knowing that at that moment, George was in emotional turmoil over what had happened between them.

XXX

After Rumpelstiltskin left, George found himself quite shaken by what had just happened. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. All these years, he'd thought Rumpelstiltskin to be a heartless and condemned criminal, but the man he'd hunted for thirty years had just been merciful to him and granted him his life back. Was it possible he was wrong about Rumpelstiltskin?

_George__  
Who is this man?  
What sort of devil is he  
To have me caught in a trap  
And choose to let me go free?  
It was his hour at last  
To put a seal on my fate  
Wipe out the past  
And wash me clean off the slate!  
All it would take  
Was a flick of his knife.  
Vengeance was his  
And he gave me back my life!_

No, no. He wasn't wrong. George shook himself and his usual ruthless determination returned to him. George wasn't wrong. He was right. Rumpelstiltskin was just a criminal. He wasn't a good man. He walked in the dark. George was the one who walked in the path of the Lord and of the law. It was simple as that.__

Blast if I'll live in the debt of a thief!  
Blast if I'll yield at the end of the chase.  
I am the Law and the Law is not mocked  
I'll spit his pity right back in his face  
There is nothing on earth that we share  
It is either Rumpelstiltskin or George King!  


But no matter what George told himself, he could not shake the feelings he felt. He found himself on the railing of a bridge that overlooked the river, which was swollen and powerful and could kill anyone and anything that dared set foot in it. Never before had the river looked so appealing and the edge he walked on seem so dangerous and frightening.

_How can I now allow this man  
To hold dominion over me?  
This desperate man whom I have hunted  
He gave me my life. He gave me freedom.  
I should have perished by his hand  
It was his right!  
It was my right to die as well  
Instead I live…but live in perdition_

Rumpelstiltskin had the chance to kill George and ceased being pursued by him, and yet he'd spared George's life, even though George had been ready to die. Rumpelstiltskin hadn't taken his rightful vengeance. He'd even offered to cooperate and return to prison! He was merciful and held no grudge against George, even though he deserved it. __

And my thoughts fly apart  
Can this man be believed?  
Shall his sins be forgiven?  
Shall his crimes be reprieved?

Was it truly possible to be forgiven and redeemed of one's mistakes, especially one like Rumpelstiltskin? How could it be? It went against everything he'd ever known and believed in. George couldn't accept it. He just couldn't. He _wouldn't _accept it. __

And must I now begin to doubt,  
Who never doubted all these years?  
My heart is stone and still it trembles  
The world I have known is lost in shadow.  
Is he from heaven or from perdition?  
And does he know  
That granting me my life today  
This man has killed me even so?

George realized that everything he'd ever thought about the world and Rumpelstiltskin was wrong. Life wasn't black and white. There were shades of grey. Rumpelstiltskin had stolen and broken the law, but he'd only done it to end his child's sufferings and he'd spent the last thirty years doing good and bringing joy into the world. Rumpelstiltskin was both a criminal and a good man. Everything that George had ever believed in was now gone and he could not stop himself from shaking or from weeping as he realized that Rumpelstiltskin's life was full and his own was as empty as the sky.__

I am reaching, but I fall  
And the stars are black and cold  
As I stare into the void  
Of a world that cannot hold  
I'll escape now from the world  
From the world of Rumpelstiltskin  
There is nowhere I can turn  
There is no way to go on…

Believing there was no other way for him to go, George handcuffed himself and then leapt into the swollen river below him, perishing within moments.

George's body would be found under a boat in the river a few weeks later. He would be honored by his fellow officers for all his noble work and loyalty to his duty, but missed for making such a tragic decision.


	6. To Love Another Person

**To Love Another Person**

When Graham awoke several days later, he was most astonished to find that he was cleaned, his wounds treated and bandaged and he was in his grandfather's house, for he had no knowledge of how he'd survived the final fight at the barricades.

Graham also found that he was being tended to by his grandfather, who'd been so afraid he'd lost his grandson, especially after reading Graham's heart-wrenching good-bye letter from August. Grandfather and grandson then shared a tight embrace full of tears, gratitude and apologies before Graham was visited by August and Emma, who'd been worrying themselves ill over him.

Though Graham's injuries were great and he had a fever as a result of them, he was alive and was told he would make a full recovery. Over the next six months, Graham slowly recovered from the barricades. His physical wounds healed well and without delay, but his heart was heavy with grief and pain from loss.

When he'd been told that the rebellion had failed and his friends were now in heaven, he'd wept greatly on Emma's shoulder. He was not the only one grieving, for they all had family who were weeping over the losses of their sons, brothers, and true loves. Graham could hear the tears they shed when he went out into the streets of Paris and it broke his heart to hear it.

In the months that followed, Graham was most grateful for Emma. As their love for each other grew, Emma was his anchor through the storm and she provided him with the strength he needed as he slowly healed. Graham was moving past his grief, but it wasn't an easy process. With encouragement from Rumpelstiltskin, who visited as often as Emma and August did and to whom he was growing close to, Graham finally visited the tavern where he and his friends had once spent many an hour of leisure, so that he might face the ghosts of his past.

When he arrived, his recovery was nearly complete and his wedding to Emma was in less than a week. It was long past due for him to come to say good-bye.

The tavern was quite a sorry state and still recovering from the barricades. It would probably never be restored to its former glory. And even if it did, Graham's time there in the future would be rarer than rare, for it brought back too many memories. He took a seat in the only chair that was left in the room and felt the tears come again.

_Graham__  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone._

Here they talked of revolution.  
Here it was they lit the flame.  
Here they sang about 'tomorrow'  
And tomorrow never came.

From the table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
I can hear them now!  
The very words that they had sung  
Became their last communion  
On the lonely barricade at dawn.  
Oh my friends, my friends forgive me!

That I live and you are gone.  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on.  


Was he dreaming, or did he truly see the ghosts of his friends in the corner of his eye? Graham didn't know, but he couldn't bring himself to look. If it was just a trick of the light, he didn't want to see it. But if it were real, then how could he stand to face them with the survivor's guilt he felt? They'd died nobly while he'd survived. They'd set out to change the world and he could not say for certain if they'd succeeded or not._  
_

_Phantom faces at the window.  
Phantom shadows on the floor.  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more._

Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for!  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more…

As Graham's tears slowly ceased, he could swear he heard voices say, "_Don't grieve for us, Graham. We shall wait for you with open arms, old friend._" But whether or not it was real, he didn't know. He only knew that while he would always miss his friends, the pain now seemed easier to bear than it had before and someday, he would see his friends again. Someday.

Slowly, Graham rose up from his seat and then went out to meet with Emma, who'd been waiting for him. No words needed to be spoken between them as she took his arm and led him back to his grandfather's house for supper. Graham was grateful beyond words to have her in his life, for she gave him the strength to journey on and he was also glad that he hadn't been taken from her, for she was his light in the darkness.

Emma smiled at him as they arrived at their destination and sat down in the parlor. She was greatly pleased with the progress Graham was making in his recovery. "Everyday you walk with stronger step, you walk with longer step. The worst is over." She was glad of it, for she'd been worried about him during the first few difficult weeks of his recovery. She'd been at his side for every moment possible, helping him.

Graham nodded and then spoke of something that had been on his mind often of late. "Everyday, I wonder everyday, who was it brought me here from the barricades?" He had no idea who could've been the one to save him that night, and wanted more than anything to know so that he might thank his savior properly.

Emma just shook her head and gently caressed his cheek. "Don't think about it, Graham. With all the years ahead of us, I will never go away and we will be together everyday." Truth be told, Emma wondered about Graham's savior herself, and while she had her suspicions, she was just more grateful that Graham was alive and hadn't left her.

_Emma__  
Every day  
Every day  
We'll remember that night  
And the vow that we made:  
A heart full of love  
A night full of you  
The words are old  
But always true.  
Oh, heavens, for shame  
You did not even know my name!_

Graham smiled as he pulled Emma close to him before he held her hand and tightly intertwined their fingers together. __

_Graham__  
Dear mademoiselle  
I was lost in your spell._

They were both so caught up in the moment that neither of them noticed that Rumpelstiltskin was standing in the doorway watching them. The moment was very bittersweet to him, for while he was happy that Emma had found her true love and was so happy, he was sad knowing that his little girl had finally grown up and they would soon be parted.

_Emma__  
A heart full of love  
No fear no regret_

_Graham__  
Emma, Emma…!_

_Emma & Graham__  
I saw you waiting and I knew._

_Graham__  
Waiting for you  
At your feet_

_Emma__  
At your call_

_Graham & Emma__  
And it wasn't a dream  
Not a dream after all_

_Rumpelstiltskin (interjecting, to himself)__  
She was never mine to keep.  
She is youthful, she is free.  
Love is the garden of the young  
Let it be…let it be…  
A heart full of love  
This I give you on this day…_

Rumpelstiltskin then cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Papa," said Emma, smiling. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, dearie," said Rumpelstiltskin, faking a smile. "I just wondered if I might have a word with Graham before supper."

"Of course," said Graham. Anything for Emma's papa. "Emma, would you mind—?"

Emma shook her head as she rose up from her seat. She kissed Rumpelstiltskin's cheek as she left, which brought a small smile to his face.

"Here, Monsieur Swan, let me help you sit down," said Graham. He'd noticed Rumpelstiltskin's limp was greater than usual. He helped the older man sit down across from him. "Monsieur, before we discuss what is it you wanted to with me, there's something I must tell you first."

"Then by all means, do so," said Rumpelstiltskin, graciously.

Graham nodded and then began. "Monsieur, I can't thank you enough for what you've done. You raised Emma into an angel and have given her to me. There aren't words to express my gratitude, but I hope that my actions will be enough. Emma and I wish you to live with us. We'll take care of you, love you like children to their father and you shall be a father to us both. Monsieur Swan—"

"Please, stop," said Rumpelstiltskin. He was shaking a little and seemed sad. "Your words are kind, son. But there's something I have to tell you, something I've never told anyone, not even Emma. She's shed enough tears in her life and she cannot know the truth. It's a story of slavery and shame. You alone must know for now."

Graham looked puzzled but said nothing as Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"Once upon a time, there was a man whose name was Rumplestiltskin. He stole some bread to save his precious son. For twenty winters, he served his time and in sweat, he washed away his crime. Years ago, he broke his parole and lived a life apart. How could he tell Emma and break her heart? It's for Emma this must be faced. If he is caught, she is disgraced," said Rumpelstiltskin, as a lone tear slid down his cheek. "The time has come to journey on, and from this day he must be gone. Who am I? Who am I?"

"You're Rumpelstiltskin," said Graham, softly. He was greatly shocked. He had heard of Rumpelstiltskin through old newspaper reports and in his lessons at the university. But in all honesty, he didn't care Emma's adoptive father was a former convict. Rumpelstiltskin had only stolen food to save a child he loved and he'd spent years caring for others and loving Emma. He was a good man, no matter what the police believed. "Monsieur, listen to me, your past matters nothing to me. You cannot leave. If you do, what would you have me tell my darling Emma? She'll never believe what I say. She'll never give up looking for you."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "I know," he said. He didn't want to give her up. He loved her. But it was because he loved her that he refused to be selfish with Emma. "But we both know what'll happen to her if people know about me. I'll be there for the wedding, but after that I must leave. Make Emma believe that I've gone away on a journey a long way away. Tell her my heart was too full for farewells. It's better this way."

Graham could see there was no chance of persuading Rumpelstiltskin to do otherwise, so with a heavy heart, he nodded. "I give you my word. I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, Graham," said Rumpelstiltskin, gratefully. He knew he could count on Graham. For Emma's sake, this had to be so.

XXX

The day of Emma and Graham's wedding was a great one.

Emma looked stunningly beautiful in her white silk wedding gown. Her hair was in an elegant bun with small white flowers, her veil adorned with tiny pearls and she was a bride many envied. Graham was very handsome in his black silk suit and white rose buttonhole and he looked like the happiest man alive as the priest announced him and Emma husband and wife.

The wedding was an enormous turnout. Many friends of Emma and Graham's family were in attendance, along with many of the elite of Paris, for Graham was a rich man and Emma had quite the wedding dowry. Rumpelstiltskin had given Emma her inheritance of six hundred thousand francs along with the deeds to all the homes they'd lived in over the years. There were beautiful flowers, music, singing, dancing, laughter and tears at the wedding and reception.

There were tears in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes as he gave Emma away and shared a father-daughter dance together at the reception. August was the couple ring bearer and looked as happy as could be as he watched his friends' joy. He was even happier that soon he would officially be adopted into their family and he promised to be a good son to them both.

A week or so after the wedding when August was adopted; and sleeping comfortably in his new room, Rumpelstiltskin departed. He claimed he was going on a trip and was unsure when he'd be back. Emma was reluctant to see him go, but promised her papa he would always have a home with her. They shared one last hug and kiss good-bye before he left.

Graham's heart was heavy, as he knew Rumpelstiltskin would most likely not come back. He was in the parlor, silently wondering if he should tell Emma the truth or not when one of the servants came in.

"Pardon me, sir, but there's a Monsieur and Madame Jones here to see you. They say it's quite urgent they speak with you at once."

"Send them in," said Graham. If it was who he thought it was, he knew they wouldn't go away just yet. He would give them a piece of his mind and then turn them over to the authorities.

Killian and Milah then came into the parlor looking as if they had a secret they were longing to share with him.

"What an honor it is to finally meet you, Monsieur Hunter," said Killian, sweetly. "Might we sit down and talk with you over some tea and your pocketbook?"

"Absolutely not," said Graham, coldly. He couldn't believe their audacity and was revolted at the sight of them. "You'll tell me your business here and then get out."

"I think not, monsieur. We know something you don't know that you won't want others to know. But we won't speak nor leave unless you pay," said Milah, evilly. "Five hundred francs surely wouldn't go amiss?"

Graham's anger flared. "How _dare _you two show your faces here and make such demands?" he snarled. "Do you think I'm so foolish not to recognize you for the thieving lowlifes you are? You lied to my wife's mother and robbed her of her money, you treated my wife like dirt beneath your shoes, and abandoned your own children who're more than you deserve! How dare you come to my house, you filthy pigs?"

"We dare, because I have information regarding your precious wife's father," said Killian, smirking evilly. "Information the police would dearly love to get their hands on. I just have to say the word. Just think of that."

Graham just let loose a small growl before pinning Killian to the wall. "Dead men tell no tales and nor will the police be willing to listen your insanities. Tell me what you have to say and then get out before I inform them of your whereabouts!"

Killian and Milah actually looked terrified and without further resistance, spoke of what they knew regarding Rumpelstiltskin.

"I was in the sewers the night the barricades fell," said Killian. "Rumpelstiltskin was there too, limping something terrible as he carried the body of a young gentleman he'd killed on his back. Fortunately, I have proof of my claims. I plucked this ring off that poor dead boy."

Graham frowned and then his eyes widened in shock as he took the ring from Killian. "I know this ring. It's mine." His heart skipped a beat as he realized what this meant. "Heavens above!" _The stranger who brought us August's pin so we would trust him…all along it was Rumpelstiltskin. He was my savior that night. _"My savior was right in front of me and I never knew…" He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid.

"So, will you pay us for helping you?" asked Milah, sounding hopeful.

Graham immediately scowled. "No."

He had the servants dump Killian and Milah out into the streets. As Emma had spotted the Joneses when they arrived, she had taken no chances to get them out of her life for good. She'd gone outside and found some policemen walking down the street. She informed them of who had come to the house, and it was a good thing she did, for Killian and Milah were wanted by the police, who'd built quite a case with a mountain of evidence against them. They were arrested right after they were thrown out of the house, and were quickly sentenced to life in prison for a number of charges and never seen on the streets of France again.

As soon as they were gone, Graham ran into the other room where Emma was. "Emma, we must find your father now, before it's too late."

Emma looked worried at this, but didn't say a word as she followed Graham out of the house. They could only hope they could find Rumpelstiltskin before he left Paris.

XXX

But Rumpelstiltskin had never left Paris at all.

While he hadn't been lying about wanting to protect Emma's reputation and place in society, he hadn't admitted the other reason why he'd left. He'd been ill for quite some time and it seemed God was calling him home. Lacking the courage to tell Emma of his fate, he'd left her in the care of her true love and was currently resting at the convent, waiting until it was time for him to die.

He sat alone near a table that held his most precious possessions. The silver candlesticks he'd received from Archie, a chipped cup that had been his wife's, his son's tattered old scarf and a small photograph of Emma. To anyone else, they were just small trinkets, but to Rumpelstiltskin, the items and the memories they possessed, were worth more than all the treasures in the world.

He'd cried, he'd laughed, he'd been happy, he'd been sad, he'd known hate and love, and he'd led a good, long and full life. He'd traveled the world, he found and lost his true love, he'd had friends, and he'd cared for a son and raised a daughter with love. His life had been lived to the fullest. Now, he was ready to enter the eternal sleep. He only prayed for Emma's happiness.

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
Alone, I wait in the shadows  
I count the hours  
'Till I can sleep  
I dreamed a dream  
Emma stood by  
It made her weep  
To know I die  
Alone, at the end of the day  
Upon this joyful night I pray  
Take these children, my lord  
To thy embrace  
And show them grace…  
God up high,  
Hear my prayer  
Take me now  
To thy care  
Where you are  
Let me be  
Take me now  
Take me there  
Bring me home  
Bring me home_

Rumpelstiltskin began to drift off, only to awaken again when he heard a voice he'd not heard in over twenty years.

"_Monsieur, we bless your name_," sang an angel's voice. It was Mary Margaret, dressed in white and restored to her prime. She was beautiful and happy. Standing beside her, holding her hand, was a handsome young man in red, who looked equally happy. Rumpelstiltskin supposed Mary Margaret's guest was David, Emma's birth father. They'd come for him.

"I'm ready, Snow," murmured Rumpelstiltskin.

"Monsieur, lay down your burden," said David, softly.

"At the end of my days…"

"You raised our child with love," said David, gratefully.

"She's one of the best of my life," confessed Rumpelstiltskin. He'd never once regretted taking Emma in. The years he'd spent raising her had been some of the happiest in his life. She'd been a blessing to him, just as he'd been a blessing to her.

"And you shall be with God," said Mary Margaret, smiling.

Just then, the door burst open. Graham and Emma came in, looking frantic and dismayed as they ran to his side and knelt at his feet.

"Papa! Papa!" said Emma. She kissed his head and then rubbed his cold hand in hers, trying to warm it. "Are you alright? Why did you go away?"

Words could not express the relief Rumpelstiltskin felt at seeing Emma again. Having her with him one last time before he departed, was a blessing he'd never thought he could have.

"Emma, dearie, am I forgiven now? Thank the heavens I've lived to see this day," he said, as a tear escaped him.

"It's you who must forgive a thoughtless fool. It's you, who must forgive a thankless man," burst out Graham. His eyes were red from tears and his face was a mixture of shame, devastation and gratitude. "It's thanks to you that I am living and again I lay down my life at your feet. Emma, your father is a _saint! _When they wounded me, he took me from the barricades, carried me like a babe and brought me home to you."

Emma wasn't surprised. She'd already guessed Rumpelstiltskin had been her husband's savior. She was a clever girl. Emma gave Rumpelstiltskin a grateful look.

"Thank you, Papa," she said.

Rumpelstiltskin just smiled a little as he stroked Emma's cheek. His strength was waning and he knew he didn't have long. "Now you are here, again beside me," he murmured. "Now I can die in peace, for now my life is blessed."

Emma frantically shook her head as tears came to her eyes. "No, no, _no! _You will live. Papa, you're going to live. It's too soon, too soon to say good-bye." She would _not _lose him. Twenty years with him was not long enough. Not long enough by far! It was too short of a time. How could she bear to part with him now?

Rumpelstiltskin let out a tiny chuckle. "Yes, Emma, forbid me now to die. I'll obey. I will try." He would try for her sake, but he knew he couldn't stop the inevitable. He shakily pulled out an envelope with Emma's name on it in his tidy scrawl. In it was everything he'd never told Emma and now she could know. "On this page, I write my last confession. Read it well; when I at last am sleeping. It's the story of one who turned from hating, a man who only learned to love again when you were in his keeping."

Though he had saved her from Killian and Milah, Emma had been Rumpelstiltskin's savior. Archie had started his path to redemption, but Emma had been the reason he'd become a better man again. She'd given him years of happiness and helped him to love again. He never wanted her to forget that. He'd stolen happiness with her and didn't mind paying.

Tears slid down Emma's cheeks as she took the letter and then buried her head in her father's lap for the last time. "I love you too, Papa," she said, as she tightly held one of his hands.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled softly as he stroked her hair with his free hand before closing his eyes and breathing his last. He was then helped to his feet but none other than his beloved wife, Belle, who was as beautiful and happy as ever, for she was an angel and she'd been waiting many years to be with her husband again.

Overjoyed, Rumpelstiltskin hugged her tightly as happy tears escaped him. "My darling Belle," he murmured. "I've missed you so."

"And I you, Rumpel," said Belle, smiling as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, my love. Now, you'll be safe and happy with me and our son in heaven."

They shared a tender kiss before they began to depart to the gates of heaven, walking side-by-side easily for the first time in many years.

_Belle__  
Come with me,  
where chains will never bind you.  
All your grief…  
At last, at last behind you  
Lord in Heaven  
Look down on him in mercy._

_Rumpelstiltskin__  
Forgive me all my trespasses  
and take me to Your glory._

Rumpelstiltskin turned back once to place a kiss on Emma's head as she wept in her husband's arms. Rumpelstiltskin knew Emma would grieve for him for a time, but soon the pain would ease and she'd spend the rest of her life with her husband and family. She'd be happy, safe and loved forever and that was all he'd ever wanted for her, knowing that made it easier for him to leave. When the time came, they'd be reunited.

Rumpelstiltskin was then joyfully reunited with his precious son, Baelfire, who hugged him tightly and expressed his eternal love for his father. Rumpelstiltskin carried his precious boy as they walked to the gates. Along the way, Rumpelstiltskin also saw Archie, who smiled proudly at him; along with all others he'd known and cared for in his life. They were welcoming him into heaven with open arms.

_Rumpelstiltskin, Belle & Baelfire__  
Take our hands  
We'll lead you to salvation  
Take our love  
For love is everlasting  
And remember  
The truth that once was spoken  
To love another person  
Is to see the face of God…_

Rumpelstiltskin was taken into heaven where he remained with his family in blissful paradise for the rest of eternity. As for Emma and Graham, they gave Rumpelstiltskin a quiet, yet honorable funeral. His grave read:

_Rumpelstiltskin_

_A man whose heart was pure as the_

_gold from the straw he spun_

_Loved forever, never forgotten_

Emma and Graham never forgot the kind soul who'd sacrificed so much for them both and had brought so much joy into their lives. They lived happily for many years together, raising August along with their own young son and daughter, Henry Gold and Margaret Ruby. They even had grandchildren and some great-grandchildren.

They helped others, provided their friends and family with great examples of kindness and charity and love until the end of their days when they were reunited with those they'd lost in heaven. Did they live happily ever after? Perhaps. But they did live life to the fullest, and that was just as beautiful.

_Do you hear the people sing  
Lost in the valley of the night?  
It is the music of a people  
who are climbing to the light._

For the wretched of the earth  
there is a flame that never dies.  
Even the darkest night will end  
and the sun will rise.

They will live again in freedom  
in the garden of the Lord.  
They will walk behind the ploughshare;  
they will put away the sword.  
The chain will be broken  
and all men will have their reward!

Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade,  
is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring  
when tomorrow comes!

Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing?  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring  
when tomorrow comes…  
Tomorrow comes!

_The End_


End file.
